A Lady's Pirate
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETEDStory about Captain Jack Sparrow and an emotionally abused young woman whom in a strange turn of events ends up on his ship, The Black Pearl, with her younger brother. She despises pirates, especially Jack Sparrow, but will she hate him forever?
1. Parley Day

A/N: Hey! I wrote this a few years ago and I just discovered a few days ago that I still saved all the chapters. These chapters are not forever long like my Harry Potter stories that you (whom have read them) are used too, so sorry. But this story will be updated quickly, well…because it's already all written and they just need to be uploaded and posted. This story was posted a long time ago on but it was deactivated for some reason. I reread this story and discovered that well... let's just say that my newer stories are better grammatically. I tried to go back and fix as much as I could but... yeah. I don't mean to put a downer on this whole story, sorry! I LOVE Johnny Depp and his portrayal of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow so I made a story about him. I hope fellow Johnny lovers out there will appreciate this! 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pirates of the Caribbean. Mainly Walt Disney owns them... I wish I owned Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom unfortunately. I rather own Johnny Depp tho, but either would do.

Chap. 1 Parley Day 

Tortuga was in it's busiest time of the year...National Ode to Parley Day. Many a-pirates come from all over the oceans to get drunk and check into an inn with a few of Tortuga's finest whores. Parley Day was actually just a day that the bar keepers and whorehouse runners brought in plenty o' money, it had no real significance since Parley was more of guidelines for the pirates then actual laws.

The highest prized ship, the Black Pearl was rumored to take a visit to Tortuga, so many pirates had arrived to catch a glimpse of this historical "ghost" ship. One of the pirates had brought his family to Tortuga, even if it wasn't the best place for families to vacation.

'Kaillyn, wi' you hand me that there bloody mug, I can't seem to pick myself up to reach it.' said an older looking man, aged by liquor.

'Maybe if you didn't drink so much, Abner, you'd be able to pick your own self up to get your own mug.' said a young woman, in a worn dress, obviously too small for her.

'now now Kaillyn, why don't u -hiccup- call me father. It's what me am.'

'I'd call you father if you acted like it. You're not my father, your just the man I have to clean up after. You don't deserve to be called anyone's father.'

Then an older woman, scantily dressed, stumbled into the room with men laughing with her. The woman spoke to Kaillyn, 'Kay, darling will you grab your mother a few chairs? We have some guests.'

'Mother, can't you see father is already inebriated? Why must you come in the same? Really, I don't know how i've survived this long. With my parents, not caring about themselves or their children. I have grown, but what about James? He just a boy, he needs a father to look up to and learn from. He can't follow in Abner's footprints!' Kaillyn expressed this worriedly, holding back tears.

The "parents" laughed. Then the mother, adorned with strange men, replied slurring her words, barely able to understand, 'Kay, no need to werry, dear, yer ok. Yer brudder will be too. Jest don't you werry yer pretty 'ittle head none!'

'Listen to yer mudder!' was all her father replied.

Kaillyn started to tear, so she ran out of the room, to James' room.

'James...James...' she whispered.

A young boy, about the age of 7 slowly turned his sleepy head to see his sister, 'Yeah?'

'We're leaving James, get your stuff and be quick about it.'

'Where? What time is it?'

'It's a little after midnight, not come on, please hurry. And be quiet.'

He replied silently with a nod, knowing they we're leaving their estranged parents. He slowly went around collecting possessions such as a wooden play sword, blanket, and a filled bag of old clothes. He then obediently followed his sister out of the inn. She tried to disguise herself as a boy, so she wouldn't be jeered at by the drunk pirates swaying in the streets. She picked up James while she quickly ran through the town, not exactly knowing where she was going, but any where was better then with her parents, she thought...

She saw a tavern, The Fresh Drop, and decided to go to rest, James was getting heavy. She walked in and saw many people, all drunk or unconscious. She quickly and quietly ran to a corner of the place, the only empty table in the place. She set James down carefully and continued to remove her cape and let out her hair. She suddenly felt pressure around her wrist, she looked to find a bearded man grabbing her.

'Fresh meat eh?' he smiled a row of black and missing teeth.

'Let go of me, sir.' she protested angrily.

'Sir? You must be fresh.' he then continued to squeeze her harder pulling her quickly through the tavern, to a hall with rooms.

'Let's find an empty one, shall we dear?' he laughed hoarsely.

'No! Please, let go off me.' She tried to kick and hit him but his force was so tight it hurt to twist it.

The drunkard kicked open a door and threw her in. She jumped up and ran to an opposite corner.

'No, please my little brother is out there and I need to be with him!'

'It shouldn't take too ye long, ye'll be outta 'ere in no time at all if ye does well.'

'What? No! HELP!' she screamed.

'Ain't no one gonna 'elp ye 'ere, darlin'. Jest ye 'n me. Now let me see dat fresh, young body of yers.' he stumbled over to her and progressed to grab her shoulders when the door swung open with a force.


	2. A New Journey

Chap. 2 A New Journey

A dark, young looking man waltzed in a bit shaken up by the yell. He swung his head, so his dark hair, adorned with gold and beads of different colors, tossed, looking at the strange sight of the pirate and girl.

'Oops, 'sry, must've missed me own room. Carry on.' He was about to leave, with the whore he came in with, when Kaillyn cried,

'No, please, sir, help me!'

'Yer ladyship aquires me 'elp?' the drunk pirate asked.

'Yes! This man is trying to force himself on me! Please, sir.'

'No need to call a lowly pirate sir...Captain will do.' he smiled, showing off a case of gold teeth. Then to the pirate on top of Kaillyn he said, 'eh, 'xuse me, but the lady wishes u be off her.'

The man stares into the Captain's eyes and cries, 'Bloody hell! It's Jack Sparrow!'

'Captain, if ye don't mind.' he smiled, 'Now please, here take me whore and be off wit' ye.'

'Yes, Captain.' he said nervously taking the woman who was on Jack's shoulder. Then the two stumbled out. Captain Jack Sparrow, walked over to Kaillyn who was staring at Jack from the ground.

'Somethin' wrong, luv? You look a bit taken-off.'

She stood up, her eyes met with his. And she said, 'You're Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl?'

'In the flesh, luv.'

She then slapped him hard.

'Now, why in bloody hell did me deserve that!' he cried, half awakening him from his drunken state of mind.

'You! You are the reason my parents dragged us down to this miserable, sin infested town! You! My parents always told me of your adventures and of the Pearl, so every year we come here for this god-forsaken "festival" in hopes of my parents that they will catch a glimpse of you or your stupid ship!' she yelled loud, nearly in tears from anger. Jack remained silent, to allow every thing to process, and then said,

'But you have heard of me...' he smiled again at her.

She cried out in despair and ran by him, out to the main room. She frantically searched to make sure James was still lying on the table. 'James!' she cried, 'James!' He was no where to be seen. She started to cry as she ran around the tavern yelling his name. She ran into Jack.

'Lookin' fer yer love, luv?'

'Get away from me!' she cried pushing him aside.

'Alright, so I guess theres no use in me tellin' ye that I saw a young lad walk out of this here tavern a few minutes ago then, am I correct, luv?' he smiled, starting to walk away.

'What?' she cried, 'No, please tell me where he went! He is my brother, he is only 7!'

'Ye said fer me to go, so I am. I take me self out o' this -what did u call it?- god-forsaken town and go.

She grabbed his arm and pleaded, 'Please, I beg of you, tell me, where he went.'

'He's on me ship, lass.'

'What? Stop lying! Did you see my brother?'

'Umm...me mind's not quite workin' right. Was your brother ye high, with brown hair, a wooden sword and named James?'

'Yes! Oh God thank you! Where is he?'

'I alreadys told ye. On me ship.'

'Why?'

'I saws him wandering around and he looked a bit worried so I stops and asks him whats wrong and he recognized me instantly, smart 'ittle devil, a bit nicer he was than you were. So I invites him to wait on me ship while I try to finds his kin...and look 'ere ye are, unappreciative of me help with the fat bastard pirate and findin' yer brother. I think I shall keep ye brother fer me self as me crew. What ye say to that, lass?'

'No, i'm sorry, please, please take me to him.'

'Follow me, luv.'


	3. The Pearl

Chap. 3 The Pearl 

When Kaillyn saw the ship she started to run to it, until Jack grabbed her shoulder.

'Better wait fer me, luv, if one of me crew sees ya with out me, you' probably n'er see yer brother 'gain.'

She slowed without speaking. Hoping, praying James was all right. THey reached the Pearl, and she started to board when a short, stocky man out a knife to her throat and said, 'And who might ye be? Ye board this ship with no permission and ye damned to the devil 'imself.'

'She's with me, Gibbs.' Jack said walking by, with no show of care.

'But Captain,' Gibbs replied, ''tis bad luck to bring a woman aboard.'

'She's 'ere fer the boy.' Jack replied, motioning Kaillyn to follow him. Jack walked down a few small steps to a small hall with 2 doors. He opened the first to see a young boy running around the room waving his toy sword in the air, yelling dueling words.

'James!' she cried running to him, arms wide open.

'Kailey!' he yelled running to her, embracing her.

'Are you okay?' she asked frantically.

'Yeah! Did you know that this is the Black Pearl? The real Black Pearl!' he asked.

'Yes.' she smiled at his healthy state of being.

Then Jack Sparrow walked into the room.

Then James, still admiring Jack, breathed, 'And that's the REAL Captain Jack Sparrow!'

'Yes, I know. Did anyone hurt you? We're you okay here?'

'Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow found me. And he helped me, are we going to be pirates now, Kailey?' he asked excitedly.

'No, James, now it's time to go.' She stood up with James' hand in hers. Then a young pirate ran in.

'Captain! The Commodore and his men just arrived in Tortuga to stop the crazy riots and

people, they were running fer the Pearl, but don't worry, we'll be out to sea in no time. Even if they jumped on their ship now, they wouldn't be able to catch up to us.' Then the boy ran out as quickly as he came in.

'What? No! You must take me and James back to land!' she cried running up on deck. She barely could make out the people on Tortuga. She kneeled to the floor and cried silently into her hands.

'Now, luv tis not that bad. We'll drop you off at the next port we go to. Port Royal, I believe, I've got to stop to see some old friends. But we also had got to stop off at another island before that, luv, and we can't bloody leave ye there.'

'How long until my brother and I get off this ship?' she asked hesitantly.

'I'd say about 3 months... give or take a month, savvy?'

She cried and felt a small hand on her shoulder.

'It isn't that long, Kailey.' said James, then with glee he said, 'It could be fun.'

Mr. Gibbs started to walk over and said, 'Oh, Captain, tonight-' then he paused when he saw Kaillyn, 'Oh, bloody hell, Jack! The woman's still aboard! 'Tis bad luck ye know!'

'Gibbs... what would ye call Anamaria, then?'

'Well, she's a different sort o' woman. She's a pirate...but this woman, she's a lady. She'll cause nothin' but trouble fer us, Captain.' Gibbs said glaring at Kaillyn.

'I would like nothing better, Mr. Gibbs, than to be off this filthy ship, but Jack (then James coughed "ahem"), eh, Captain Jack promised my brother and I to be off in the next port. So until that day, Mr. Gibbs, you shall not have to worry about me or James, we will cause no trouble for your journey.'

'Good-'

'But if any of the scum on this ship touch me or my brother, I will be trouble, I will not stand for any behavior threatening to myself or James. You think you have seen the worst of your troubles by being captured by vicious pirates such as Barbossa, well you are in for hell, if you so much as say a dirty, raunchy, or distasteful word to me or my brother, do you understand, Mr. Gibbs?'

'Eh, yes, ma'am.'

Jack laughed.

'That goes for you, too, Sparrow." she said eyeing him suspiciously.

'Now, wait a minute!' he cried, 'I am CAPTAIN of this bloody ship and if anyone sets down ANY rules of ANY kind it shall be approved by me and instructed by me. Savvy?'

Now Mr. Gibbs was chuckling at the fear in Sparrow's eyes, when he looks at Kaillyn.

She replied, 'Just don't give me any reasons to castrate you in your sleep.'

Gibbs laughed loudly now, Jack's eyes popped open.

'Ye dare make me a bloody eunuch? Now, I say, woman, that's quite enough. I will try to contain myself around ye, only because ye are supposedly a lady, not because im afraid of ye, but no touchin' me goods.' he was about to walk away when he stopped and said, 'Unless I let 'cha.' He smiled and left them, Gibbs following.

She was about to take James and cried, 'Where are we supposed to stay for now?'

Jack turned and said, 'Room across from me room where ye found yer brother.'

She nodded, in unhappy thanks, and grabbed James' hand and walked to the room.


	4. Sleeping Quarters

Chap. 4 Sleeping Quarters 

Kaillyn walked into the room, James in hand. She walked in, finding a group of pirates standing about drinking, there were about four men. She looked at them and immediately turned around, back into the hallway.

'Sparrow!' she cried.

'Captain! Why can't anyone remember that?' he said irritated.

'I am not sleeping in a room with four other men in it.'

'Well, ye don't suspect to have a room all to yerselves, do ye?' he asked, completely unaware of her anger.

'Well, I did. I am a lady, and I won't be sleeping with a bunch of incestful, calamited pirates!' she cried, letting go of James' hand, having him run off.

'Aye, such big words, for such a young lady. Well, I'm sorry, luv, but the other rooms are full of me crew, too'

'What about that woman pirate you have? Where does she sleep?'

'Who? Anamaria? She's more of a pirate than me first mate. She sleeps up in the watch post, unless she decides not to sleep.'

'Well... I guess i;m just going to have to stay awake with her, then. I'll sleep when you are all awake in the day.'

'Pardon me, luv? Sleep when we are awake? Wha' do ye think we, humble pirates, do during the day? Stand around? No, me crew works to keep his place on this 'ere ship. And ye'll do the same, luv. Ye and yer brother.' he said this with a smile on his face, thinking of this "lady" doing actual work.

'What? You can't expect my brother to work, he's just a boy.'

'Me cabin boy is 8. He works. So, shall yer brother.'

'No, he won't.'

'Shall we jest ask him then?'

'No he-'

'JAMES!' cried Jack. Suddenly James runs into the hallway, carrying his sword.

'Yes, Captain?' asked the excited little boy.

'Do ye want to wake up in with me crew, in the mornin's, and 'elp scrub the decks and other pirate chores?' asked Jack, while smiling victoriously at Kaillyn.

'Would I ever!' the boy cried.

'Can you sail under the command of a pirate, boy?'

'Yes, Captain Sparrow, sir.' the boy smiled.

'All right then, run off with ye.' And the boy did as Jack said.

'See, luv? He wants to work.'

'How dare you take advantage of your use your stature, with my little brother! The only reason he agreed to work is because he thinks your heroic and he looks up to you, however I haven't got the slightest idea why.' Kaillyn relpied cold heartedly.

'Take what ye can, give nothin' back. This includes, what did u call it? My stature.' he smiled, 'Maybe you should look up to me, too, i'd be nicer to ye.'

'No, I don't think I will.'

'Well, I am sorry you feel that way, luv. But you may room with me if ye like.' he said this rubbing his finger up her arm. She quickly stepped back and hit his hand.

'I would appreciate it if you did not touch me, Captain.' she said this as she looked for the first time, really onto his face. She noticed he was tan, tall, and particularly attractive...even for a pirate.

'Well, luv, how 'bout this then? You and yer brother take me cabin, and i'll sleep in a different room. Ye happy?'

'Very much, thank you, Captain.'

'But you must agree to 'elp me crew work 'n clean, but don't worry, luv, ye a woman and I know ye can't do too much. Ye might work yerself to death tryin' to keep up with them.'

'Yes, I will work.'

'And one more thing...do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?'

'What?'

'Jest answer me question, luv.'

'Umm, yes. I have courage.' she said hesitantly.

'Good, settle in me cabin, then.'


	5. Change in Thought

Chap. 5 Change in Thought 

It was early in the morning, on the open sea, a few weeks later. Kaillyn was up and scrubbing the deck floor. She sat and inhaled the salty sea air, deeply. She looked over to see Sparrow and James in the corner. Sparrow has teaching James to sword fight, she laughed at James' attempt. Sparrow then did something that surprised her. He took the hat off his head and placed it on James', then he laughed at the boy's excitement in receiving it. James ran over to Kaillyn and cried, 'Look what Captain Jack gave me, Kailey!'

'I see that. Now, it's not yours, go back and give it to him.'

Jack walked over and said, 'Now that's not necessary. I 'ave plenty more. He can 'ave that one.'

'What do you say, James?' asked Kaillyn smiling at Jack.

'Thank you, Captain.' James cried, giving Jack a hug. Jack was hit hard, and moved slightly. He had a look on his face, a look of shock and happiness. Then James ran off.

'That was very kind of you, Captain.' said Kaillyn, starting to scrub again. Jack bent down, to her level and put his hand on hers to stop the scrubbing.

'Jack, luv. Ye may call me Jack.' He stared into Kaillyn's dark, brown eyes, longing to touch her young, soft, beautiful face. He had realized how pretty she was the day he saw her stand up to him about where her and her brother were to stay.

'That was very kind of you... Jack.' she said, looking back into his dark, chocolate-like eyes, lined with dark kohl. She thought to herself, 'Why is he so handsome? What is it about him that makes me feel so different? I wish I had the courage to kiss him...should I?' Then their thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs.

'Captain, we're almost to the island.'

'Ah...thank you, Gibbs.' Jack clumsily rose. Taking a quick look at Kaillyn, before walking away.

She sat processing what had just happened between her and Jack. Then she called out to him, 'Kailey.'

Jack turned his body in a swing-like fashion and said, 'Pardon, luv?'

'Kailey. You can call me Kailey.'

'Aye, luv.' was all he replied before walking away.

That night Kaillyn went to the cabin early, deciding she was especially tired and took her food to the room, also. She ate and prepared for bed.

Back at the mess hall, Jack was getting drunk, along with the rest of the crew, as usual.

'Drink up me hearties, yo ho!' he cried.

'Jack, where exactly is the treasure on the island?'' asked Gibbs.

'Eh, ye know what? I haven't gotten a clue. I'll get me map, it's back in me cabin. I'll be right back.' Jack got up, with difficulty, and swinging out of the room. He somehow made it to the door of his cabin and pushed it open.

'Ahhh! Jack! What are you doing? Leave!' Kaillyn cried, in her under garments, pulling a sheet about her, trying to cover herself.

'Now, luv, all I need is me map.' he said calmly, looking at the ground for his map.

'I must insist you leave!' she yelled.

Jack finally looked up to see what made her so irritable. He saw the beautiful, young Kaillyn, scantily dressed. This sent shivers up his spine.

'Aye, luv, now I see why ye wanted me to leave.' Jack eyed her up and down and continued, 'but I don't know why yer embarrassed, ye certainly have a nice 'ittle figure there, don't ye?'

'Jack, please.' she begged, somewhat...some where inside her she wanted to drop the sheet.

Jack didn't leave. He moved closer to her, slowly. He was an inch away from her body, when he put his hand on her arm and said, 'Give in to yer desires, luv. I know ye want want to.' He moved his face close to hers, breathing hard. She looked up into his eyes and was about to lean in, when she shook herself.

'You know nothing of my desires. Now leave me, Captain.' She backed away from the pirate, still a little shaken up.

'Aye, luv. Jest let me grab me map, and i'll be leavin' ye.' He brushed up against her, to reach his map, his face sliding against her breast, as he came back up. 'G'night, luv.'

As soon as he left, Kaillyn grabbed a chair. And held onto it, so she would not fall. 'What is it about that man, that makes me feel so strange?' she asked herself this over and over, thinking about his faults, but some how they never seemed as strong as his good traits. She lay on the bed and soon fell asleep, after she heard James come in.


	6. Desires

Chap. 6 Desires 

The next morning was a cold one. When Kaillyn woke up, she looked for something in the cabin, that was warmer. Not wanting to just dig through Jack's clothes, she wanted to look for him, to ask to wear something warm. She quick looked over to James, still sound asleep, wrapped up in the blankets. She then took hers, wrapped them around him and left to find the Captain.

She walked into the hallway, still a little sleepy. She knocked on the door to where Jack was staying. She heard no one, so she walked in slowly. She found him asleep on his back, on a small bed, in a corner, no one else was in the room. She couldn't help but notice him, for he was naked to the waist, he had a chiseled stomach and chest. She walked up to him cautiously, eyeing his wounds. 'I wonder how he got those?' She saw bullet wounds on his chest. She carefully placed her fingers on them. She also saw a a knife or sword wound on his arm, she lightly brushed her hand against it. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She jumped from the scare.

'What ye doin' luv?' asked a groggy sounding Jack Sparrow, still grabbing her hand.

'Umm...I came to ask if I could borrow something warm.' she trembled.

'Well, ye ain't going to find anything on me arm, lass.' he sat up, still holding on to her.

'I'm sorry, Captain, I-' she still trembled.

'Ye ain't scared are ye?' he asked, noticing her trembling, 'Do i scare ye?'

'No, Captain. You just startled me.'

'Then what's all this 'ere Captain? I thought I asked you to call me Jack, Kailey.' he said leaning in, close to her face, letting go of her hand.

'I'm sorry, Jack. I forgot.' she looked deep into his eyes.

He leaned in close to her lips and said, 'Now, shall we get you some clothes?' Then he leaned back and laughed to himself, teasingly.

She blushed, thinking herself foolish for wanting to kiss Jack.

'Yes, clothes would be great, thank you, Jack.' she smiled and hesitantly asked, 'how did you get those wounds, Jack?'

He stood up, his tall, strong body against hers.

'That's a story for another day, luv.' then he put his fingers in her long, soft brown hair. He then whispered quietly in her ear, 'I could keep ye warm, luv.'

'Jack, I-' she was stopped when Jack pressed his lips to hers, gently holding her head.

She felt warmer as soon as he touched her. His hands slowly went down her face, down her shoulders and to her waist, he pulled her close, against his body. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She lifted her head up so his lips went down her neck. She moaned quietly, this caused him to move to the bed, slowly setting her down on his bed.

'Jack, no, I shouldn't I-' then she stopped when Jack looked at her and said, 'Just a few seconds longer, luv.'

She gave in and allowed him to kiss her neck ferociously. He started to put his hands up her night shirt, and reached her breasts. He then moved his hands to her back, between the mattress and her body and lifted her so they were in a sitting position. She then kissed his lips passionately and moved down his neck to his chest. He leaned his head back and let out a moan, she started to bit his nipples cautiously and he became aroused and laid down and she crawled on top of him, straddling him. She kissed his chest over and over and licked from his collarbone down to his navel, slowly. He started to shake, a bit, from pleasure.

'Let me pleasure ye, now, luv.' he said and slid her up against the head board, she still straddled around his waist. He slid her sleeves off her shoulders, kissing them softly looking at her face expression, her eyes were closed and she rubbed her fingers through his long, beaded hair. He started to untie her top, while still kissing her neck and shoulders. He untied them enough for her breasts to show and moved his lips there. He stayed there for a few seconds, massaging her breasts with his lips and tongue. She moaned loudly as his kisses traveled down from her chest to the top of her sleep bottoms. He pulled the bottoms down, just enough to reach her pelvic bones. Then he went back to her lips and kissed her forcefully, while moving his hard, aroused area rhythmically against her hers. She stopped him and started to undo his pants, he got excited. After his pants were removed, he slowly pushed her top off of her and she quickly got out of her bottoms. He laid himself on top of her and pushed himself into her. She cried with a mix of pain and passion. He kissed her fore head softly, pumping into her. She tried inhaling and exhaling deeply, then she kissed his chest repeatedly trying to forget all the pain. She started to cry out his name, and her eyes watered from the pain. He noticed, even in this immense state of pleasure, that she was crying. He slowly pulled himself out and he saw her exhale in relief.

'Luv, what's wrong?' he asked lifting himself off of her, 'Am I hurtin' ye?'

She looked into his eyes and she started to tear up and turn red from embarrassment.

'Whats wrong, Kailey, do ye usually start out slow? I'm sorry, just got excited and I-'

She cut him off saying, 'No, Jack, it's not you. It's me. Well, i've never...'

He looked shocked, 'Am I yer first, luv?'

'Yes...I feel so childish, i'm sorry Jack. I'm sure you noticed already-'

Jack interrupted her smiling, 'Kailey, I never knew it could feel so wonderful.'

'But you've had so many, haven't you?'

'Yes, but not like that. Usually its just a quickie and its done, no passion. You, luv, were the best i've ever had.' then he kissed her softly.

Then she looked down at her naked body and felt shame.

'We shouldn't have done this Jack.'

'What? No, luv, I promise it was good.'

'No, it's not that... I mean, i'm leaving when we get to Port Royal and James... oh god, James...what if heard? What if the crew heard!'

Jack laughed and said, 'Me crew is probably outside the door, luv.'

'What? No... see, Jack. This wasn't right. I mean, I have been around this kind of stuff all my life and then I meet you, and then this. I grew up feeling the passion of hatred pirates and then you show up.' she started to cry thinking of her childhood and her past life with her parents, 'I have always dreamed to get James and myself out of the kind of environment my parents raised us up in, and then I start it up myself. I tried erasing my parent's lived out of my mind, and this made it all come back... i'm so sorry Jack.'

She lifted the sheet over her naked body and cried into it. She felt Jack's hand on her face, lifting it. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

'Luv, why didnt you tell me this? I'm sorry, I mean I loved every second of it, but i'm sorry about your life. Come here.' he motioned for her to come against him. He then pulled her so her head rested against his chest, her body in his lap. 'We don't have to do this anymore, and I want to help ye get over yer childhood memories. Tell me anything, whenever ye feel like ye need to cry or talk, come find me, luv, savvy?'

She smiled up at him and said, 'Aye, Captain.'


	7. Angry Words

Chap. 7 Angry Words 

That night she went back to her cabin to see if James was there. He was. 'Sound asleep.' she told herself. She sat down next to him and brushed his hair, that was now beaded and braided, away from his face. 'Startin' to look like Jack.' she said, causing herself laugh. Then she thought about what she had just said. She thought aloud to herself, 'Like Jack... is this ok? Should James be admiring Jack as much as he does? He is a pirate, after all.'

'Aye, lass, that I am.' said a voice that sounded a bit hurt.

'Oh, Jack.' she said startled. 'How long have you been standing there?' she asked this even though she knew perfectly well that he had heard the whole thing.

'Long 'nough.'

'Oh, Jack, I-' Jack interrupted her.

'I'm not "worthy" enough for yer brother to look up to me, eh? A pirate, of course, teachin' the poor 'ittle boy bad things. I'm sorry, I forgot ye is an upstandin' lady with a 'ittle brother whom ye wants to grow up to be an unstandin' ittle gentlemen, eh? But he can't be a gentleman when he's got a bloody pirate as a role model now, can he? No, certainly not. Well, do not worry, Kaillyn, they'll be plenty o' rich, fine, upstandin' gentleman to teach ye brother good 'holesome things. Don't ye worry ye pretty 'ittle head!'

'Jack, I-' but before she could even attempt to apologize Jack stormed out of the room.

That week was horrible for Jack, Kaillyn, James, and the crew. Jack and Kaillyn hadn't talked since the incident, and Jack had been the moodiest his crew had ever seen.

Today, Jack didn't talk during breakfast, he scorned during lunch, and now it's dinner and he is showing off his new attitude especially well.

'Pass the bird.' Jack said sternly.

The crew looked around at each other and a young cabin boy turned slowly to Jack and hesitantly said, 'What bird?'

'What do ye mean what bird? It's right in front of yer goddamn nose!' yelled Jack.

'Jack! Settle down! How was we suppos'd to know "bird" meant chicken?' asked Gibbs, trying to calm Jack.

'It's the only thing on this bloody table that is made from a bloody bird! What else did ye think I wanted!' cried Jack, turning red from anger.

'We don't deserve all this yelling! We didn't do anything to make you mad, did we? Is there something bothering you, Jack?' asked Anamaria trying to understand Jack's anger.

'It's Captain Jack Sparrow! Why is does nobody remember that! JACK JACK JACK. I am a bloody captain! I'm captain of this bloody ship! Ye are called Anamaria because ye are not a captain! Ye do not 'ave a ship! Do ye 'ave a ship? I don't see one!'

Suddenly Jack received a hard blow to his face, causing his beads and braids to toss about. Then Anamaria glared at him and yelled, 'I don't have a ship, CAPTAIN, because you OWE me one! I could be a captain if you didn't take mine! If you want to be called Captain then start ACTING LIKE ONE!' Then she stood up quickly causing her chair to fall backwards and slide across the mess hall, she ran out of the room angrily.

'Ye deserved that one.' said Gibbs quietly.

'I deserved it did I? I deserve some goddamn respect around here from you bunch o' maggots! You'd be dead, if it wasn't for my commandeering this 'ere ship! And as for Anamaria- she wants to be a captain, well she ain't gettin' her title from me, and she ain't gettin' no ship! She's getting off at Port Royal, too! She can work just as hard as I did to get me ship! '

'Is there something else bothering you? I know it's not just the fact that some o' us forget to call you Captain, sometimes. And if you don't stop your ranting and raving, your crew is going to leave you!' cried Gibbs.

'I think i'll survive.' Jack said stubbornly, and he was going to continue with his yelling but suddenly Kaillyn stood up with quick force.

'Sit down, lass.' whispered Gibbs.

'No, No Gibbs! Jack, Stop this! Stop taking this out on your crew! Your crew is all you have and you are going to need them for when you get onto the island tomorrow! Think ahead! And quit being such an ass and yelling at them for no good goddamn reason! Your mad and me and your being childish by making your crew suffer for it! So just stop!'

Jack stood up and glared at her. The crew was silent... scared by not knowing what Jack was going to do. He threw his mug against the wall closest to Kaillyn and ran out of the room fuming. The crew looked at Kaillyn now and she ran out of the room, going the opposite way Jack went.

'What happened?' asked James, to Gibbs, quietly.

'I dunno, lad, don't you worry 'bout it. Go find your sister.'

James slowly got down from his chair and left to find his sister. He reached the cabin and slowly walked in. Kaillyn heard the door and turned.

'Hi, James. Come here and sit with me.'

'Are you okay, Kailey?'

'I will be. I'm sorry for yelling like that in front of you, I said some bad things, please ignore them, I am sorry for them.'

'It's okay, I don't know what they mean anyway.' he said trying to make her feel better.

She smiled and gave him a hug. There was a knock on the door and Anamaria's head peaked in.

' 'Ello, Kaillyn, can I talk to you for a second?'

'Oh, yeah, sure, Anamaria.' then she turned to Jack and said, 'We'll talk later, go play.'

'Okay.' then he grabbed his wood sword and ran off.

'Come sit, Anamaria. And I am really sorry for Jack's behavior.'

'It's alright. I've known Jack for many years. He gets moody a lot...never this bad, but almost. Gibbs said you told him off. Jack locked himself in his room and won't open the door. What did u do that made him so mad?'

'I think it was because I said he wasn't a good role model for James...'

'Aye... that's what is making him so mad?'

'I thought so... but I think it must be more.'

'What more?'

'Something happened between me and Jack... just before I said that.'

'What? Did you fight about something else?'

'No.'

'What was it? I mean you don't have to tell me, it's just that I would like to understand why Jack is acting like this.'

'No, i'll tell you. Just don't tell the rest of the crew.'

'Ah... does it 'ave to do with what the crew and I heard outside Jack's room a week ago?' asked Anamaria eyeing Kaillyn suspiciously.

'Oh no, you heard?'

'Aye, but can that be the reason he's mad? I mean he's done that a million times before. Not that loud, but-' then they both smiled and Anamaria continued, 'You don't care for Jack do you?'

'What?'

'Do you have feelings for Jack?'

'No, that's silly...I...I...well, maybe I did. But I couldn't possibly anymore after what I witnessed tonight.'

'He's not always like that, you know.'

'I know, but i've seen his angry side now and I could never live with that... I don't even know what he's really like. What if he could get worse? You know?'

'Yeah... well, think about it. Try to talk to him after he rids the island of it's treasures...he'll be i a better mood then.'

'Alright, thanks Anamaria.'

A/N: I'll post some more chapters later. I'm going to go write the next chapter of my Relationships Change II!


	8. The Island

A/N: **Sorry I couldn't get this chapter to you until now, fanfic cancelled one of my other stories so they froze my account for a while...**

Chap. 8 The Island

The next day, early in the morning at about 3, the Black Pearl reached the beautiful Isle de Guerra. Beautiful, yet deadly name. Gibbs went to tell Jack.

'Jack,' Gibbs said opening his door slowly, 'we're almost ready to get on the island.'

Jack was silent while balancing sitting on a chair on it's two legs. His legs were propped up on a table, arms crossed.

'Jack?'

'I'll get the treasure meself, Gibbs.'

'But, Jack, you'll be 'ere all night.'

'Aye. Now leave.'

Gibbs was telling Anamaria what happened when Kaillyn over heard.

'Jack actually said he was going to do it all by himself?' asked Kaillyn.

'Aye, lass. And still in a terrible mood he is.' said Gibbs.

'This new personality of Jack's has gone on long enough.' said Anamaria, 'We all want to 'elp with the loot and we all want some o' it.' She crossed her arms tightly and tapped her foot angrily and continued, 'What are we going to do?'

'I'll talk to him.'

'No, Kaillyn, wait til after the treasure is found.' said Anamaria.

'But-'

'No, i've known Jack for a long time. There's no talkin' sense into him while he knows there's loot to be found. We'll all just have to get comfortable if he's going to go off by himself like an ass.'

'Aye, lass, I agree with Anamaria.' said Gibbs.

Kaillyn took their advice and left Jack alone.

An hour later, Jack walked passed his crew, not saying a word, grabbing a large bag filled with guns and digging tools. He jumped off the ship, he didn't even go down the ramp. He silently walked into the trees on the island.

The ship was docked on the Isle de Guerra for a week, then one day the crew saw Jack.

'JACK!' they cried. 'JACK!'

He walked back to them, covered in dirt and sand, with the large filled bag. He walked up onto the ship, using the ramp. The crew noticed he was carrying nothing but the bag.

'Where's the loot, Captain?' asked a crewmember anxiously.

Then Jack said, 'This 'ere bag ain't filled with tools.' He then dumped out the contents of the bag on the ship deck, revealing gold pieces and jewels. The crew gasped.

'And there's more where that came from! Gibbs, Anamaria and a few others, follow me.'

The crew smiled at each other, one, for the treasure, and two, for Jack's old self to return.

While the crew looked through the treasure, and separated it into piles of gold, rubies, and emeralds, Kaillyn watched. She felt as though she must confront Jack, but didn't want to cause him to go back to the way he was.

James came out of their cabin and asked Kaillyn, 'Did Jack find the loot?'

She smiled and said, 'Yes. Go take a look at it.' She smiled and excused herself to go to the bathroom. He then ran off to go see.

'I've never seen anything like it!' cried James to a cabin boy.

'Isn't it marvelous? The Captain, Gibbs, Anamaria, and Cotton are coming back with more every 20 minutes.'

'What do you do with it all?'

'The Captain usually'll divide it up that night. He usually gets 45 of the loot for 'imself, which is fair, he is the Captain. He'll give 25 to his first mate, Gibbs. 15 among the 2nd's, those like Anamaria and Cotton. And then he'll give the last 15 to cabins like me. Usually Captains aren't so fair, but Captain Sparrow, no matter how cross he can get sometimes, has always been fair, even to us cabin boys.'

'What do people do with their share of the loot?'

'Most will spend it on rum, whores, and weapons like new guns or swords. Captain always sets aside some of his loot for the Pearl and her repairs. Like 10 of his money goes to her. She's his most prized possession.' said the boy dreamily.

'It is a nice ship.'

'It's the best...oh look! 'Ere come the Captain!' the boy cried pointing to Jack, Gibbs, Anamaria and Cotton, all carrying bags of treasure.

'How much more, Captain?' asked a crewmember.

'Aye, plenty more. I think we should eat supper 'n go out again tomorrow. What say ye, Gibbs?' asked Jack.

'Aye.'


	9. A Secret Revealed

Chap. 9 A Secret Revealed 

About a half-hour after Jack and the others returned, it was nearly supper time and Anamaria was walking to the mess hall when she quick stopped at the bathroom. She noticed it was shut and she knocked on the door.

'Anyone in there?' she called. She heard some rustling from inside the bathroom and then Kaillyn slowly opened the door and stepped out.

'Aye, didn't mean to rush you, are you finished?' she smiled.

Kaillyn looked up and said, 'Oh yes, you can use it.'

Anamaria noticed Kaillyn's eyes bit red and puffy.

''Ave you been crying, Kaillyn?' she asked worried.

'Ah, no, I think the salt is bothering my eyes today.' Kaillyn said nervously.

'I see... well, suppers almost ready i'll see you in there.'

Kaillyn nodded and went off.

'Pass the rolls, Anamaria.' said Gibbs.

'Aye, Gibbs.' she said passing them.

'Where's your sister?' a cabin boy asked James.

'She doesn't feel very well. She's in her room.'

'Is she?' asked Anamaria, 'Yes, when I talked to her earlier she said her eyes hurt a bit. Hopefully she'll feel better.'

After supper, Anamaria took James back to his room, and checked on Kaillyn. Kaillyn was sleeping on the bed, she looked a bit restless nevertheless.

''Ere get into bed, James. I hope her sister gets better.'

'Me too...she's no fun like this.'

'It's okay, did you have fun today though? With the loot being found and all?'

'Yes, I heard Captain Jack say that there's more.'

'Aye, we'll get that tomorrow, now go to sleep.'

'G'night.'

The next day, Anamaria headed to the bathroom early that morning to get some cloths to wipe the deck up a bit. She noticed it was closed. She knocked.

'Anyone in there?'

Kaillyn stepped out.

'You again?' Anamaria stepped in and sniffed. 'Did you throw up, Kaillyn?'

'Yes, i'm starting to feel a little sea sick, that's all.' she said quickly, again with watery, puffed eyes.

'On the shore?' asked Anamaria curiously.

'I think it's catching up with me from when we were actually out at sea.' she said quickly before walking away.

After Anamaria wiped the deck, she went to find Jack. She knocked on his door at about 7:00.

'G'mornin' Jack.' she said barging in, knowing he was probably sleeping with a hangover.

'Not tttthat loud, savvy?'! he cried.

'Sorry, Captain. Are you and Kaillyn talking yet?'

'What? No, why? Why did ye wake me up to ask me that?' he asked a little irritated, mostly from his throbbing headache.

'She's sick, Captain. It could be from the stress you're givin' her. I heard you can get very sick from stress.'

'What? How can I be givin' her stress. I haven't done nothin' to her.'

'Exactly, you need to apologize.'

'For what! She's the one who said I couldn't be a good friend or what 'ave ye.'

'That's the only reason, Jack?'

'Aye.'

'So, you blew up at her and your crew because she said she didn't want James hangin' around you as much?'

'Aye, for the most part.'

'Well, I think there's more to it than that and you should go talk to her.'

'Aye, maybe before we go get the last bit o' loot. It's my apology to ye for blowin' up at ye.'

'Thank you, Captain.' she said, then she left.

About an hour later, Jack went to Kaillyn's room. He knocked on the door and she responded with a 'come in'.

'Oh, hello, Captain.' she said quickly turning her back toward him.

'Anamaria says ye've been sick. Ye need to go on the island to give ye'self a break?'

'No.' she replied.

'What's wrong, influenza perhaps?' he asked, digging for some sort of conversation.

'No.'

'Bit o' a cough then?'

'I don't think so.'

'Well, hell, woman, give me something!'

'What do you want Jack? You haven't talked to me for a while and now you just happen to want to care about how I feel?' she started to cry. This startled Jack and he didn't know what to do so he yelled back.

'Well, maybe if ye would just give me a little respect I would talk!'

'Respect? You want respect. Pirates don't deserve respect. Your all low-lives who steal and murder for money. And I can't wait to get off this god-forsaken ship!' she ran to a chair in the corner of the room with tears streaming down her face.

'So you don't 'ave influenza, or a cough an ye cannot be sea sick on shore so ye 'ave no reason to cry! Are ye trying to make me apologize for getting mad at somethin' ye said?'

She just looked up at him in anger, red, watery eyes glaring at him.

'Don't you look at me like that!' Jack cried, 'Ye are the one who gave me that speech about yer childhood and I felt for ye, I really did, I wanted to help ye. Ye said ye would let me help ye with ye and James. So why are ye crying just because I got mad at ye for saying I am not a good friend to James? I can be a good father figure for James, I could if ye had just let me, Kailey.' he said angrily, but not quite yelling.

The room was silent and then Kaillyn started to sob loudly.

'Why, Jack? Why?' she asked quietly.

'What? Why what?' he asked. She looked up at him and he started to feel sorry for her. 'Why what, luv?' Then he walked over to her and knelt down so he was eye level with her.

'Jack... it's been about two months sobbing since that night...'

'Aye, what's that got to do with anything?'

'Jack! Nothing happened!'

'What do ye mean? I'm sorry we haven't talked, I didn't think it effected ye that much.'

She started to sob uncontrollably.

'Jack... it's been two months since what happened...I skipped.' she mumbled, tears running down her face. She raised her knees up to her chest and held them against her.

The room was silent...he knew what those two words meant...he was a pirate after all. He stood up slowly and back up a little, staring at her.

She looked up at him and started to speak quietly, 'I know your mad, Jack, but I can't control it...i'm sorry.'

'But...but it was yer first time. I mean I know it's possible...but...are ye sure?'

'Very...that's why i've been feeling sick...throwing up and all. I'm so sorry, Jack-' when she started to cry he interrupted her and said, 'Stand up.'

'What?' she asked.

'Stand up.' he said quietly.

She slowly slid her legs down, and then stood up, a bit afraid of what Jack was going to.

Her nightgown sat and her loosely, except around her abdomen, it was fitted...her stomach had gotten larger. He wondered why he nor his crew hadn't noticed yet. When Kaillyn saw him just stare at her she raised her hands to her face and silently cried into them. He walked over to her and lowered her hands from her face, and wiped her many tears. He then looked down at her somewhat large stomach. He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

She quietly asked, 'What, Jack?'

He replied, 'That's my child...' quietly. He lowered his hands to her stomach and lowered himself to his knees and put his ear against her stomach.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Jack said, 'I can hear him...or her.' His eyes started to water. Then he stood up and said, 'I'm going to be a father?'

She laughed and cried at the same time from happiness. 'Yes...you aren't mad?'

Then Jack led her to the bed and sat her down, just before sitting down next to her.

'Ye know, luv, I wasn't jokin' when I said i've ne'er had anyone like ye. That's why I got so mad at ye. I really cared for ye and I didn't know how to deal with me feelings when I heard ye say I wasn't good enough for James.'

'I'm scared, Jack.' she replied quietly.

'Aye, me too. But, I promise I won't leave ye.' he said quietly, kissing her forehead gently.

'Jack...I'm only 23...what about James? What is he going to think...what about the crew?'

'Luv, James we can explain...the crew don't matter...it's how ye feel. Are ye okay?'

'I'm just so happy you aren't mad, Jack.' she smiled.

'How can I be, luv? I'm going to be a father.'

'But won't it interfere with your pirate- lifestyle? When we get to Port Royal, just drop me and James off, i'll fend for myself. You don't need to worry.'

'What? I said I ain't leavin' ye. I'll stay with ye at Port Royal.'

'No, Jack! You can't, you have the Pearl and your crew. It's your life, you can leave it for us.'

'Kailey... ye, James, and the baby will be my life...if ye let me.' he said this looking into her eyes.

'Jack...' she started to cry, 'but- a father's life is no life for the great Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'Luv, don't ye worry, i'll still 'ave the Pearl, I just won't be usin' it for a while, 'ats all.' he smiled. 'I want to do this with ye...will ye 'ave me?'

She cried and smiled, 'Yes, Jack.'

He smiled, his gold teeth shining. He then kissed her cheek softly.

'We're going to 'ave a child, luv.' he said, his face beaming.


	10. Gibbs and Anamaria Find Out

Chap. 10 Gibbs and Anamaria Find Out 

After Jack divided the loot, he walked to the cabin where Kaillyn and James were, his pockets were bulging with something. He walked into the cabin, right after knocking and searched around for something.

'What are you looking for Jack?' asked Kaillyn.

Jack didn't answer he just kept searching. He looked into a closet and found a box. He pulled it out and emptied his pockets into it.

'This.' he replied walking over to her and James.

She looked inside and saw gold shining.

'Why are you putting some of the gold in there?'

'This is me baby savings. I'm going to start it now. This way, when we reach Port Royal, it will have grown to a reasonable amount of money to spend on necessities, for me child.'

Kaillyn jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Jack. James sat on the bed, a very happy little boy. He loved his sister and he truly admired Jack. He was glad his sister was having a baby... especially since it was Jack's.

'Jack, I don't even know what to say.'

'No need to say anything, luv. I'm glad to do it.'

'I just want to make sure that this is what you really want. I have a feeling you are doing this because you feel you have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to live in Port Royal with James and I. You are Captain of this ship and you say you'll give up your life of piracy for awhile, but, Jack, I know how much you love it. I don't want to force you to stop.'

'Luv, i'm going to go to Port Royal with ye and James, and i'm fine with it. I ne'er thought i'd ever get the chance to live a normal life. I ne'er thought i'd want to be a father either, but I do, because of ye. Ye make me want to live a better life. I don't know what it is about ye, but I know it'll be fine. I can still be Captain, it's not like i'm going to sell me own ship. I just can't use it for awhile. I'm going to 'ave to hide it. But i'm going to be there for this 'ere baby, savvy?'

'Savvy.' she smiled.

'Savvy, James?' Jack asked.

'Savvy, Captain.' James replied.

A knock came to the door.

'Yes?' asked Jack.

'Captain, there's a ship near us, Gibbs wanted me to inform you.'

'Alright, i'm comin'.' answered Jack. 'I got to go do me job.'

Jack left the two.

'Who is it, Gibbs?' asked Jack.

'I don't know, Captain. It might be nothing, might just be a passing ship. They are going awfully slow.'

'Aye, that they are.' Jack noticed. 'Forget about it, savvy?'

'Aye, Captain.' said Gibbs.

Jack was about to walk away when Gibbs stroke up conversation.

'Captain, is there something going on with you and the lass?'

'Why do ye ask, Gibbs?' Jack threw himself back around, beads and braids tossing.

'Ye are always in her cabin...err, your cabin. And ye don't make her work anymore.'

'Well, Gibbs, there is something. She's changed me.'

'Aye, I don't think thats good. Not for a Captain.' he said, 'I always said women were bad luck. Even pretty ones.'

'This is different, Gibbs.' said Jack, before walking away.

As Jack left, Anamaria came.

'Did you talk to him?' she asked.

'Aye, there's something he's not saying. Talk to the lass.'

'Aye, I will now.' she said walking to Kaillyn's cabin.

'James, will you go fetch me some water?' asked Kaillyn.

'Sure.' he said jumping up from the bed, and ran to the door. When he opened it Anamaria was standing there.

'Oh, 'ello, Anamaria.' he said running past her.

'Can I come in, Kaillyn, I need to talk to you.'

'Sure, come on in.' she smiled, sitting on a chair.

Anamaria came in and pulled a chair next to Kaillyn's.

'What's on her mind, Anamaria?'

'What's going on between you and Jack?' she asked bluntly.

'Wow, you're straight forward.'

'Sorry, it's my nature, now answer the question.'

'Well, Jack and I have been getting know each other a little better lately, and we like what we see.'

'That's not how it was in the beginning, how did it suddenly change? How did he go from being so upset at you that he could barely function, to now he rarely leaves your cabin?'

'It's complicated, you wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'Fine...you wouldn't want to understand. I didn't want to at first either.'

'What are you talking about, Kaillyn? Just tell me.'

'Remember how I kept getting sick?'

'Yeah.'

'I wasn't seasick.'

'What was wrong? And what does this have to do with Jack? Are you trying to change the subject?'

'No. I'm not.'

'Then what's the point? Why were you sick?'

Kaillyn stood up and said, 'This is why.'

Anamaria stared at her stomach, she jumped from the chair, the chair fell with a thud.

'No...no...no. Do not even tell me that bump in your stomach is a child...' Anamaria stuttered.

'It's Jack's.'

'Hell no! Oh no... this is not good!' Anamaria cried, 'I have got to get Gibbs, stay here!'

'Wait, Anamaria-' but Anamaria ran out the door. A few seconds later Anamaria and Gibbs ran in.

Kaillyn faced the wall.

'Show Gibbs, Kaillyn.' said Anamaria. Kaillyn turned around, showing her grown stomach.

'Bloody hell, Kaillyn. What did u and Jack do?'

'What do you think?' asked Kaillyn sarcastically.

'What did Jack say? What are you going to do about it?'

'What?' asked Kaillyn.

'About the baby. How far along are ye?'

'About two months.'

'Oh, good you'll be in Port Royal by the time it's due. I know Jack wouldn't want blood all over his ship.' said Gibbs, relieved some.

'Do you know people in Port Royal?' asked Anamaria.

'No.'

'No? How do ye expect to take care of you, James and the kid?'

'That's where I come in.' said a voice behind them.

'Jack. What do you mean?' asked Gibbs.

Jack walked over to them, and stood next to Kaillyn.

'I wasn't going to tell ye for awhile, but since yer harassing Kailey with these questions, I might as well tell ye now.'

'Bloody hell, Jack, what are you up to?' asked Gibbs.

'I'm staying with Kaillyn and James in Port Royal.'

'What!' they cried.

'Are you serious?' cried Anamaria, 'By god, Jack! That's crazy! You can't be serious.'

'Well, I am the father.' said Jack.

'It's not like you haven't ever impregnated some other whore by accident! You never went off to support them, and leave your crew!'

'One, Kaillyn's not a whore, it's different now. Two, i've wanted to settle down for quite some time now. This tells me it's time. And three, I'm not giving up the ship, just givin' her a rest.'

'Your insane, Jack.' said Anamaria walking out the room angrily.

'Aye, Anamaria's right, ye can't just leave. Send the lass money if ye care so much, but ye can't abandon the ship and the crew.'

'Aye, ye can take over for me for awhile, Gibbs.'

'Not a good idea, Captain. Drop her off with money. Maybe stay till she has the baby, but you cannot stay, Jack. Especially in Port Royal, your a wanted pirate...very wanted. You'll be captured less than day.'

'Ye forgot one thing, Gibbs. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't get caught.'

'Ye did before, there. If it weren't for Will-'

'And Will will be there, again, savvy?' said Jack, 'We'll talk about this later, Gibbs, let Kaillyn sleep.'


	11. Port Royal

Chap. 11 Port Royal 

'Captain, we're almost to Port Royal. Have you reconsidered your previous decision, yet?'

'I ain't going to change me mind, Gibbs.' said Jack.

'You don't luv the girl, do ye, Captain?'

'I'm not sure, I think I might.'

'That ain't right, Captain. I think you should forget about her and the boy.'

Jack walked up to Gibbs, standing close.

'I don't think I appreciate ye saying this about the mother of my child, Gibbs.'

'I'm sorry, Captain. I just don't think it wise you leaving the ship and crew. Especially in Port Royal.'

'You can leave as soon as Kaillyn, James, and I get off the ship.'

'No, Captain. We'll wait a few days, to make sure you actually decide to stay.'

The next day, Port Royal was visible, about a half- hour away.

'Kaillyn, pack up your and James' things. We'll be in Port Royal soon.'

Kaillyn opened her door, she looked stressed.

'Jack, i'm about to meet your best friends and look at me.' she started to cry, pregnant women are alot more sensitive. She did look a little tired, her hair was not styled, Jack saw this as sexy, though. She had put on the dress she had worn, when she arrived on the Black Pearl, it was worn and torn.

Jack put his arms around her and said, 'Don't ye worry about that, luv, ye look beautiful, but to make ye feel better we'll buy something before we visit the Turners.'

'Really? Is that okay? Can we throw away money like that?'

'It's not throwing away money, you need clothes. Besides...i'm Captain Jack Sparrow, we're set for life, but it doesn't mean i'm going to stop taking treasure eventually, ye do know that, right?'

'I wouldn't expect anything else.' she said pulling his face toward hers giving him a quick peck on the lips.

'We're 'ere Captain, but we're on the far side of the coast, as to not draw so much attention, especially attention from Norrington.'

'Aye, the Commodore.'

'Will I meet him?' asked Kaillyn.

'I 'ope not.' he smiled, 'Had a bit o' a tuffle with him a few years ago.'

'Let's get off this boat.' said Jack, 'Are ye going to get ship n' crew necessities, or are ye going to take off now?' he asked Gibbs.

'Nay, Captain, we aren't leaving now. We'll wait a few days.'

'Aye. I'll come see ye in a few days then.' he said helping Kaillyn and James to shore, grabbing her things.

'Are you going to help me wih everything, Jack? I can do somethings by myself.' she laughed.

'You can't do everything by yer onesies, and it's no problem me taking yer effects.'

Then they walked to town together. People eyed them suspiciously, especially Jack. So, to get them all new clothes they quickly went into a clothing boutique, "Lulu's Shoppe".

'How may I help you?' a chubby, little lady said, not yet facing them. When she turned around she gasped at Jack.

'Oh...' was all she could muster.

'We need come clothes. We're going to one o' them high- toned and fancy to-do's up at the Commodore's.' said Jack, showing his golden teeth. Then he threw down 10 shillings.

'Yes, sssir...' she said, eyeing the gold shillings. She ran about, taking measurements of the three and brought them fancy clothes to choose from. She brought out two assistants to help with James and Jack and she took Kaillyn into her own hands.

'Come here, dear.' she said. 'Is that your husband and son?' she asked, making small talk.

'No, neither. The young one is my brother and the other is... is my friend.'

'You don't look at each other like friends. If it's not to bold to say.'

'He looks at me like i'm not a friend?' Kaillyn asked, 'What do you mean?'

'He adores you, miss.' she said while undressing her, and putting on new, clean undergarments.

Kaillyn sighed when she heard that, and smiled gently rubbing her stomach.

'I take it you aren't married.' Lulu said.

'Umm, no.'

'And that man is the father of that pride in your stomach.'

'Yes he is.' she smiled.

'And he's a pirate, I take it.'

'How'd you know?' asked Kaillyn.

'Well, lets see, dear. Could have been the hat that told me? Or the beads, or braids, golden teeth, rings, gun, sword, kohl, red bandanna, or dark skin... I could go on dear.' the little lady smiled.

Lulu dressed Kaillyn and started with her hair.

'You have beautiful hair. You think that man looks at you all lovey-dovey, not pirate like in other words, now, wait 'til he sees you after i'm through with you.'

About an hour later, James and Jack were sitting out where the clothes were, waiting for Kaillyn to get out of the dressing room.

James looked like a little gentleman, he had black shoes, un-scuffed, tan trousers, white blouse, and a dark jacket to match his shoes.

Jack was angry. The girl helping him made his take out his beads, but he also felt pride because he did not let her take out his braids. He had no hat, nor bandanna. He was also wearing black shiny shoes, dark dress slacks, a white blouse and dark dress vest, atop was a black jacket. He also got to keep his sword and gun, but they were now polished and hid underneath his jacket.

Kaillyn finally stepped out of the dressing room. She looked stunning. Her dark, caramel creamy hair was up in a french twist, with a few stray hairs adorning her face. She wore an off the shoulder pink dress with small blue flowers all over. It hugged her body, accentuating her breasts, and newly found pudgy stomach. She held at her side a white, lace parasol and a large, fancy hat that matched her dress. Her face had blush on it, making it look a little brighter and not so stressed from being on a ship the last three months.

Jack was speechless.

James broke the silence, 'You look beautiful, Kailey.'

'Thank you, James.'

There was still silence from Jack. Then Lulu waddled over to him and gripped his arm.

'You better say something to your lovely companion, Mr. Sparrow.' she gritted through her teeth.

'It's okay, Lulu.' said Kaillyn smiling.

'No, she's right. Ye looked absolutely breath- taking. I'm kinda scared to take ye over to Will's.'

'Thank you, Jack.'

'Well, you all are all set. You all look fabulous, go now. And thank you for your generous payment.' she smiled, 'I hope to see you all again really soon.'

'Thanks.' said Jack walking out the door.

They walked through the town, no one eyed them suspiciously, as they did before. Jack, Kaillyn, and James looked like a family walking through town on a sunny afternoon.

'Ye see that large house up there?' Jack asked pointing up a small hill.

'Yes.' replied Kaillyn, 'It's beautiful. Who's is it?'

'The Turners'.' he said.

'That's where your friends, live? Oh no. I'm so nervous now. They must be so rich, how do I act? What do I say?'

Jack walked up to her and said, 'Yer perfect, ye are lovely. They'll love ye. Ye don't need to do anything to prove yerself to them.'


	12. The Turner's Home

Chap. 12 The Turner's Home 

Jack, Kaillyn, and James finally reached the door of the Turner's. Jack knocked on the door and a short woman answered the door.

'Good afternoon.' said Jack pushing an aristocratic accent, 'Are the Turner's available?'

'Si, senor. Shall I go and get Mr. Turner or Mrs?'

'Which ever is closest for you, ma'am.' he smiled bearing his teeth. This shocked the little maid and had her go off.

Jack heard heavy steps coming down the stairs.

'Will.' he thought.

Will came down the stairs.

'Jack? Is that you?' he cried.

'Good afternoon, good sir.' Jack chuckled, not achieving his goal of faking an European accent.

'Oh, stop it Jack.' said Will, giving his friend a hug.

'Aye, that I will, whelp.'

Then Elizabeth started coming down the stairs.

'Who is it, Will?' she asked.

Kaillyn definitely noticed how pretty she was and suddenly became a bit jealous.

'Jack!' Elizabeth cried running to him. She gave him a hug and smiled brightly. 'How have you been?'

'Good, this is Kaillyn and her brother James.'

'Kaillyn, James, these are my friends the Turners. Will also known as 'The Whelp' or 'The Eunuch' and Elizabeth.

'Eunuch?' asked Kaillyn.

'No worries, he's not really a eunuch.' Elizabeth said smiling, 'I made sure of that one.'

'Whoaaa, lets not get into the details!' cried Jack, then he paused. 'Or shall we?'

Elizabeth hit Jack and said, 'Oh, your the same as you always were! Now how do you all know each other?'

Jack and Kaillyn mumbled a little, 'Well...' 'You see...' 'It's like this...'

James rolled his eyes and said, 'They're going to have a baby!'

Will and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'You're going to have a baby, Jack?' asked Will.

'Aye, I am, whelp.' Jack smiled.

'You two. You are going to have a baby... that thing in your stomach now? That's Jack's child?' asked Elizabeth, voice shaky.

'Yes, it is.' Kaillyn said.

'Well... congratulations, Jack.' said Will extending his hand.

Jack shook it, 'Thanks, lad, but you seem a bit shaken up. Does this shock you?'

'Well, bloody hell, Jack!' cried Elizabeth, 'How could this not shock us? Captain Jack Sparrow is going to be a father!'

'Aye, that I am.'

'Well, do you have a place to stay for awhile?' asked Will.

'I was hoping ye would ask that.' smiled Jack, pushing Kaillyn and James further into the house.

'Jack, I don't think this right, stop pushing us into their house.' said Kaillyn, red from embarrassment.

'Oh, no worries, Kaillyn, was it? We have plenty of room. You three will fit just fine.' Elizabeth smiled.

Kaillyn felt better now, Elizabeth had such a welcoming smile.

'Thank you.'

'Now Jack, lets put you down this hall.' said Elizabeth, walking ahead of Jack down a tall hall, adorned with pictures, paintings, and a chandelier.

'Well, you two made yourselves a nice home...very nice.' said Jack, wiggling his fingers as he walked behind her.

'Yes, Will has worked very hard to make this home nice, for our family.' she smiled, opening a door.

Inside was a large room, with a desk, chair, a large king-sized bed with down feather quilts, and pillows with very intricate designs. There was also a closet and a tall ornate lamp.

'Your family? Did you start yet?' asked Jack.

Elizabeth just turned to him and smiled.

'I take that as a yes, where is the little tyke?' asked Jack.

'Oh, he's sleeping. And there's another on the way.' she held her stomach and looked up at Jack.

'Well, ye don't look pregnant, I wouldn't ever 'ave noticed if ye didn't tell me.' said Jack, then continued, 'Why didn't ye say anything about the kids, when Kaillyn and I were talking about ours?'

'We didn't want to take away from your happiness at telling us about your soon new addition to the Sparrow family...'

'And?'

'And Will doesn't know about this one.'

'Ahh... why didn't ye tell young William?' asked Jack.

'I don't know why. He's just so busy, I didn't want him feeling like he had to be with me and take care of me more than usual.' she paused, 'I love Will, but with our last child, he didn't concentrate on work, just me and the baby. I feel too vulnerable this way, like I can't do anything myself. Will loves his job, and I know he doesn't like to not put 100 into it, but he feels he has to.'

'Why don't ye tell dear William not to focus on ye so much?'

'I did with our first child, he says he won't but he does. And I feel horrible.'

'Well, if dear William wants to spoil ye, let him.' he said, 'Besides by the look of it, with yer extravagant house, ye look like ye could afford to have Will not put 100 into his job.'

'I suppose.' Elizabeth sighed.

'Now, where does Will work? Ye failed to tell, ol' Jack that part.'

'Oh, sorry, he runs a shipping company. You should go with him tomorrow to see it. You'd like it.' she smiled.

'Aye, maybe I will, luv.' he smiled, 'Thank you for the room, this is too much for a pirate like me.'

'Sit down and talk with me, Jack.' Elizabeth said sitting on the bed.

Jack sat down on the chair and said, 'Aye, what about?'

'How did you and that lovely girl meet?' asked Elizabeth.

'She is stunning, isn't she?'

'What happened to you, Jack?' she asked, 'You don't seem like the Jack I met a few years ago. Are you still a pirate? What have you been doing?'

'Aye, i'm still a pirate no doubt about that, i'm just taking a break for awhile until Kailey has the baby.'

'Are you married to the girl?'

'Ahh no.'

'Are you going to marry her?'

'Not sure, luv.'

'Do you love her?'

Meanwhile-

'Oh, the room is lovely, William, thank you.' said Kaillyn, holding James' hand, 'But it's way to much for James and I.'

'Oh, you want one room for the both of you?' asked Will.

'You mean this was supposed to be mine? Just mine?'

'Well, yes, but if you feel more comfortable-'

'No, I want my own room, please, Mr. Will.' said James quietly.

'Are you sure?' asked Kaillyn.

'Yes, please.'

'Well, follow me young man.' said Will, then to Kaillyn he said, 'Make yourself feel at home, i'll be right back.'

'Well, Jack? Do you love her?' asked Elizabeth, 'Because the way you look at her i'd say yes, but i've never really seen the infamous Jack Sparrow have that look of love before, so maybe it's something else.'

'No, 'Lizbeth, I think I might.'

'That's what I thought. I mean if the Captain of the Pearl is willing to take a break from it for a young girl and her brother, he must really have feelings for the girl.'

'Aye, her brother is strangely fun company, too. He really admires ol' Jack, it's comforting knowing i'm looked up to.'

'Wow, Jack. You've changed so much, it's quite amazing.'

'I don't want to turn into a daisy, so if I am, just slap me, savvy?'

'Savvy.'

'Have you made yourself at home yet?' asked Will.

'I don't think I ever will. I've never had a home like this.'

'Me either, don't worry, it took me some time to get used to it, also.'

'How long have you known, Elizabeth?'

'Since I was 8, on the crossing from England, she saw me in the water. I've loved her since I saw her.'

'8 years old? Wow, did you grow up with her?'

'Well, her father is the governor, I was a poor blacksmith.'

'I see. Well, looks as if you surely made a name for yourself. Look at this beautiful house!'

'So, how far along are you?

'A little over two months about.'

'How long have you known Jack?'

'Oh...umm... three months about, give or take a month.'

'I see.'

'But, please don't think less of me, William, I appreciate the kindness of you and your wife. I'm not one of those whores, please don't think that-'

'Oh, I don't, you don't act one of them at all. And you can call me Will, please.'

'What happened between Jack and I was... something i've never done before. I think that's why he feels like he has to stay with me here.' she paused and sat down on the bed, 'I mean you've known Jack for a long time, he's not the type to just settle down, is he?'

'No, he's not.'

Kaillyn sighed and looked down.

Will continued, 'But I saw the way he looked at you, when you came in.'

Kaillyn smiled.

'I can talk to him about it more, actually my wife is with him now. They are more than likely talking about the same thing we are, talk to her.'

'Alright, thank you, Will.'

Then Elizabeth and Jack appeared in the doorway.

'Everything okay for you in here, Kaillyn?' asked Elizabeth walking over to her husband.

Will smiled, putting his strong arm around her petite waist.

'It's more than okay, it's so generous of you.' she smiled and looked at Jack leaning against the doorway. She thought to herself, 'He looks so handsome. He's so beautiful, how is it possible this adventurous man would give it all up for me?'

'Well, Will, lets leave Jack and Kaillyn and go check on Johnny.'

'I'm going to 'ave to see that 'ittle boy soon.' Jack said, still standing in the doorway.

'Aye, Jack, soon.' said Will, 'Excuse us.'

'No problem, i'm sure ye and 'Lizbeth 'ave lots to talk about.' he said eyeing Elizabeth, with a hint to tell Will about the baby.

Will and Elizabeth walked away, Will looking at Elizabeth wanting an explanation.

'I think yer room is even bigger than mine.' Jack said looking around, still in the doorway.

'Isn't it beautiful? Will and Elizabeth have made such a nice home for themselves.'

Jack walked over to Kaillyn, and stood close against her.

'Do ye wish to 'ave a home like this? And live like this?' he asked her.

'Jack, it would be lovely, but I don't need all this. Just the fact that I know you'll be there for us is all I need, really. And I know you love the Pearl, so as soon as you feel you need to go out and pillage and plunder, go. I don't want to hold you back.' she said this sincerely, putting her arms around his waist.

Jack put his forehead against hers and put his hands on her arms.

'Aye, luv, and I thank ye for that. I want you to know that I will stay 'ere 'til the baby is born, then soon after I will go out on the Pearl, but you also need to know i'll come back to ye. I'm not going to be gone for years at a time or anything like that.'

'And that's perfectly fine with me, Jack.' she said looking into her eyes.

He moved his lips to her and kissed her passionately, yet gently. She put her hands on his face, and when Jack let go, she pulled his forehead to her lips and she kissed him.

'I've been thinkin' 'bout something, luv. And I would like ye to answer me something.'

'What is it?' she asked, putting her arms about his waist, pulling him close.

'Do ye love me?'

'What?' she asked, dropping her arms slowly.

'Do ye love me, Kailey? Because I know i've ne'er felt the way I do when i'm with you, with any other person before. And I just want to know if ye feel anything I do.'

'Jack, is that true?'

'What?'

'Your feelings for me.'

'Aye, luv. I wouldn't 'ave said it if I didn't mean it. When I look at you, chills run up me spine. When I hold ye, I don't want to let go. That's why i'm so confident in leaving the Pearl for awhile, because I want to take care of ye.'

'Jack, I had no idea you felt this way. I'm so grateful, of all you've done for James and I, and all you're going to do for the baby. I care for you so much, Jack. I do love you. I never realized it until now, but I do.' she said smiling, eyes watering.


	13. Do Ye Love Me?

Chap. 13 "Do ye love me?"

'I think yer room is even bigger than mine.' Jack said looking around, still in the doorway.

'Isn't it beautiful? Will and Elizabeth have made such a nice home for themselves.'

Jack walked over to Kaillyn, and stood close against her.

'Do ye wish to 'ave a home like this? And live like this?' he asked her.

'Jack, it would be lovely, but I don't need all this. Just the fact that I know you'll be there for us is all I need, really. And I know you love the Pearl, so as soon as you feel you need to go out and pilage and plunder, go. I don't want to hold you back.' she said this sincerely, putting her arms around his waist.

Jack put his forehead against hers and put his hands on her arms.

'Aye, luv, and I thank ye for that. I want you to know that I will stay 'ere 'til the baby is born, then soon after I will go out on the Pearl, but you also need to know i'll come back to ye. I'm not going to be gone for years at a time or anything like that.'

'And that's perfectly fine with me, Jack.' she said looking into her eyes.

He moved his lips to her and kissed her passionately, yet gently. She put her hands on his face, and when Jack let go, she pulled his forehead to her lips and she kissed him.

'I've been thinkin' 'bout something, luv. And I would like ye to answer me something.'

'What is it?' she asked, putting her arms about his waist, pulling him close.

'Do ye love me?'

'What?' she asked, dropping her arms slowly.

'Do ye love me, Kailey? Because I know i've ne'er felt the way I do, when i'm with you, with any other person before. And I just want to know if ye feel anything I do.'

'Jack, is that true?'

'What?'

'Your feelings for me.'

'Aye, luv. I wouldn't 'ave said it if I didn't mean it. When I look at you, chills run up me spine. When I hold ye, I don't want to let go. That's why i'm so confident in leaving the Pearl for awhile, because I want to take care of ye.'

'Jack, I had no idea you felt this way. I'm so grateful, of all you've done for James and I, and all you're going to do for the baby. I care for you so much, Jack. I do love you. I never realized it until now, but I do.' she said smiling, eyes watering.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

'Do ye want to get married?'

'What? No, Jack, no.' she said quickly, 'It's a lovely gesture but you still want to live the life of a pirate and I know if we were married, i'd be holding you down, and you're already doing so much. No, no, we shouldn't get married.'

'You wouldn't be holding me-'

'No, I know you were going to say I wouldn't be holding you back, but I know, in my heart, that I would be. You might say over and over to me that I wouldn't but I couldn't help but think that constantly. It's enough that you are all ready staying until the baby is due and going back and forth from the Pearl to us, but marriage is out of the question, I love you. I love you enough to realize it would be impossible. You love what you do, and you just wouldn't be able to live up to the life of Captain Jack Sparrow with a little wife back home.'

Jack just stared at her.

'Don't be mad, Jack.'

'I'm not, luv. I understand what ye are trying to say, but I know it'd be okay. So, if ye change yer mind, i'll be right 'ere.'

'I know, and I thank you.' she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

'C'mon lets go see that 'ittle tyke of Will's. See what we go to look forward to.' he said smiling.

Kaillyn and Jack walked to the baby's room, finding Elizabeth and Will in it. Elizabeth was holding baby Johnny, and Will was stroking his head gently.

'He's so beautiful.' Kaillyn whispered.

'I hope ye were talking about the baby and not dear William.' he smiled down at her.

She hit him softly and said, 'Of course the baby.'

Will noticed Kaillyn and Jack and motioned them to come in. They walked over to them.

'Would you like to hold him, Kaillyn?' asked Elizabeth.

'Really?'

'Yes, go on.' she said setting Johnny into Kaillyn's arms.

Kaillyn stared at the tiny person, smiling. She started to sway back and forth gently, like it was a natural instinct. The baby started to cry, then Kaillyn hummed into the baby's ear quietly and almost immediately the baby stopped. Elizabeth smiled taking Will's hand. Jack just stared at Kaillyn. Kaillyn was beaming, and Jack noticed. 'She's so beautiful.' he thought to himself, 'Look at the way she handles the child.' He started to scare himself. 'What if I cannot do that?' He started to second guess himself, 'I don't know how to be a father. I've never even held a baby.'

Kaillyn noticed Jack, deep in thought. She walked over to him.

'Here, Jack. Take the baby.'

'No, Kaillyn, you go on. He likes ye.' said Jack backing away from her.

She followed him.

'Please, Jack.'

He opened his arms for her to place the child in them, she did. The baby didn't cry.

'See, Jack, it's not hard.'

Emotions ran through Jack rapidly. He smiled. He walked around the room, baby quietly sleeping in his arms.

'You look good, Jack.' Will said, 'Never thought i'd see you like that, but it looks good.'

Then James walked in.

'Go look at the baby, James.' said Elizabeth.

James walked over to Jack. Jack bent down to James' height.

'He's so small.' said James.

'Aye, that he is.' said Jack smiling.

Jack looked up at Kaillyn, she was nearly in tears. Jack smiled, gold teeth shining brightly. He looked very content.


	14. Elizabeth's Gift

(this is a short chapter, but I just wanted a small one, focused on Kaillyn's thoughts- another one is following it)

Chap. 14 Elizabeth's Gift

The next day was sunny and warm. Kaillyn woke up, sun shining in her face through a large bay window. She could not remember the last time she was so comfortable. She sat up, stretched and noticed some clothes hanging over a chair near here.

'I don't remember those being there.' she said to herself.

She walked over to the chair to look. She lifted the top layer. It was a thick, deep purple, chenille robe.

'Oh my god, it's so beautiful.' she said aloud.

She lifted the next item. It was not a huge, heavy dress but lightweight, one you'd wear on a warm day like the one present. It was pink with a white ribbon around the waist, with a large white bow in the back. She was about to lift the next item when a note fell onto the wood floors. Kaillyn set the next item down, and bent to retrieve the note. It read:

Kaillyn, I hope you like the clothes. I hope you don't mind, I looked at the dress you wore yesterday, which was beautiful by the way, to check your size. I went out earlier this morning to buy you some new dresses, do not worry about the costs, this is a 'Congratulations, you're pregnant !' gift. So, do not even think about giving them back to me! Jack told me that you are not one to take gifts willingly, but I insist that you take these. When you are awake, please meet me for tea.

Elizabeth

Kaillyn just stood there in shock. She could not believe that these beautiful clothes were all hers. She's never had so much kindness acted upon her. She was overwhelmed. She picked up the item she was originally going to pick up and looked at it. It was a very, exquisite emerald green dress, the exact color of her eyes. The dress was low cut, but not too risqué. It was a full skirt, the sleeves were puffed, which was very expensive and a luxury to have, the end of the sleeved had black lace falling, where her hands would be. Kaillyn could not believe it. She then saw silk pajamas hidden underneath the other items. She carefully set the ornate dress on her bed and held the pajamas. The pajamas were blue silk. The bottoms were cuffed and tied up. The top was sleeveless and ties started halfway up. Kaillyn slowly backed up to the bed and sat down. She sat there thinking it must all be a dream. She looked around her. She saw a chandelier above her, beautiful, waxed cherry wood floors below her, a big, bay window with creamy, satin curtains to her left, and a tall armoire to her right. She was surrounded by breath-taking luxuries.

'I musn't keep Elizabeth waiting.' she thought to herself, lifting the pink dress up, and she carefully slipped it on.


	15. The Invitation

Chap. 15 The Invitation 

Kaillyn walked down the marble staircase, after finishing getting ready. She was wearing the light, pink dress Elizabeth had bought for her, just that morning. Kaillyn put her hair up loosely, with wisps falling framing her face. She searched for Elizabeth, but found Will first.

'Kaillyn, you look lovely.' said Will smiling.

'Thank you, it's your lovely wife who bought me these.'

'Ahh, so that's where she hurried off to this morning. She was excited, no doubt about shopping. She loves it, I wouldn't be surprised if she offers to take you again today. For shoes no less.' he laughed, 'But you look lovely, and if you're looking for Elizabeth, she's in the parlor.'

'Thank you.' Kaillyn started to walk away, but before she got anywhere she stopped and turned, 'Ah, Will?'

'Yes, Kaillyn?'

'Where might your parlor be located?' she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

'Aye, that would be the door right after the dining hall... the dining hall is just after that door, there.' he smiled pointing to the direction she should travel.

'Thank you.'

She walked to the door, passed the dining hall, and into the parlor. Elizabeth's back was to her. Elizabeth had her hair flowing down to her mid-back, it was light brown, and curled at the ends. She was wearing a full, white dress with a pink bow around her petite waist.

'Good afternoon, Elizabeth.' Kaillyn said timidly.

Elizabeth turned around, her face beaming, her face was even more beautiful than her hair and her dress.

'Oh, good day, Kaillyn! You look beautiful, absolutely lovely!' she cried running to her.

'Oh, thank you, but I am in no comparison to you.'

'Oh, hush, they look like they fit you, does it feel alright?' asked Elizabeth, looking at her.

'Oh, Elizabeth, they're perfect. I am so grateful for your kindness. I've never had anyone buy me such beautiful things.' Kaillyn said. Elizabeth noticed how thankful she truely was.

'Oh, Kaillyn, you're welcome. It's just a little celebration gift.' Elizabeth looked at Kaillyn's stomach, 'And you don't even look pregnant in that dress.'

'They are so beautiful, I could have never imagined choosing such fine things.'

'Well, I was raised with all this. Fashion is the only thing I took a liking to in this over-the-top town.' she giggled.

'That's what Will told me.'

'Yes, he knows full well I love clothes... just not corsets. You will not find even one in this house.' she smiled.

'I've never even worn one, so that's fine.'

'Really? You're lucky. Where did you grow up? Surely not in Singapore, nor London. They were obsessed with them.'

'No, I didn't grow up in one place. My parents made James and I move around alot. We mostly lived in pirate- filled towns like Tortuga.'

'You lived in Tortuga!' Elizabeth cried in shock.

'Yes, we were there a lot, unfortunately.' Kaillyn said looking at the floor.

'Here, well i'm sure you had a rough childhood there. Here come sit down, lets chat about our plans for the day, shall we?' asked Elizabeth, walking toward two white, wicker chairs, with a glass tea table separating them.

'Yes, lets.'

Jack came in with James from outside, and saw Will.

'Well, 'ello, Will. Where be Kailey?'

'She's having tea with Elizabeth, in the parlor.'

'Ah, I better not interrupt girl talk.' Jack said laughing.

'Aye, i'd bet against it, too.' said Will, 'What have you and James been doing for so long outside?'

Then James cried, 'Jack was teaching me fencing moves.'

'Sword fighting moves, lad. Fencing sounds like your a daisy.'

'A flower?' asked James.

'No...well, sure.' said Jack looking up at Will, a loss of words.

Will laughed and said, 'Lets see what Jack taught you then.'

James put on his hat and pulled out his wooden sword.

'Alright, James, when I step 'ere, you step' James moved to a fighting stance.

'Aye, good.' Jack continued.

Will smiled at the sight, he remembered when he played this game with Jack years ago in his blacksmith's shop. Jack and James were waltzing around each other in fighting positions, and finally James pushed his sword toward Jack.

'Ahh, ye got me.' Jack whispered taking the sword and pushing it between his arm and his side. Jack wobbled around a bit, before dramatically falling onto the floor. Will laughed at the sight of the great Captain Jack Sparrow on the floor, to the mercy of a 7-year-old.

'I win again!' cried James, excitedly.

'Aye, but I want a chance to redeem myself, later, savvy?' asked Jack, still on the ground.

'Savvy.' laughed James.

At that moment, girls' laughter was heard. Jack's head popped up, seeing Elizabeth and Kaillyn watching them.

'Ahh...James and I were just playing.' Jack stuttered, jumping up from the floor.

'We see...' Elizabeth said smiling.

After Jack was fully standing, he looked at Kaillyn. He went from her feet, and his eyes slowly moved up her body. Elizabeth noticed and looked at Kaillyn, who also noticed, for she was turning pink.

'Doesn't Kaillyn look lovely, Jack?' Elizabeth said, interrupting the silence.

'Aye, very.' he said turning to Elizabeth, then he turned back to Kaillyn, 'Ye look beautiful, Kailey.'

Then Jack walked up to Kaillyn, holding his arm out for her to take. She did.

'Let's take a walk, shall we?' Jack asked, in his fake Euro accent.

'Let's.' she replied smiling.

He brought her outside.

'When did ye go shopping?' he asked.

'Oh, actually Elizabeth bought them for me. She's so sweet. I love your friends, Jack. It's odd, though.'

'What's odd, luv?'

'Well, I grew up hearing of the stories of you, Captain Jack Sparrow,' she laughed, 'And I even heard of the story when you came here to Port Royal and how you were almost hanged for an assortment of things-' Jack laughed remembering the good old days. '-and it's just odd meeting all these people in the stories.'

'Aye, but they weren't stories, luv, as ye can see.'

'Yes, you are correct about that.'

'So, do ye like it 'ere in Port Royal?'

'Yes, we've only been here a day and it's already enraptured me.' she smiled looking all around her.

'Umm...I got a question for ye, that i've been wondering about for quite some time.'

'What is it, Jack?'

'Why do ye talk so proper, although ye grew up in places like Tortuga?'

'Oh, well, when I was living with my parents, I made it my objective to teach myself to be as different as the people I grew up around as possible. So, whenever I had a chance of free time, I would go off and get books owned by rich people, and teach myself their vocabulary.'

'Ahh, it's all clear to me now.'

'You actually noticed my vocabulary?'

'Well, ye noticed mine, didn't ye?'

'Oh, yes, true.' she smiled.

'So, what do ye 'ave planned for today?'

'Well, Elizabeth and I are going shopping, i'm starting to think she does that a lot.' she laughed, 'And the rest of the day is open, you?'

'I'm going with Will to his work. See what the whelp did for himself. Will said that there's a 'ittle high tone and fancy to-do at the Commodore's. Will and Elizabeth are going, and Will wants us to be his guests, what do ye say? Will ye accompany me?'

'Yes, of course, but I thought you sad you didn't want to see the Commodore?

'Well, I forgot I had a lovely lass on me arm to show off.' he smiled, kissing her hand.

'Well, how can I refuse an invitation like that, I would like to see this lass of yours.' she smiled.

'Ahh, ye are me lovely lass.' he laughed at the thought of seeing the Commodore's face when he sees Kaillyn on his arm, 'This should be fun.'


	16. The Commodore's Party

Chap. 16 The Commodore's Party 

The two couples got into the Turners' dark carriage, pulled by two large white horses, and were off to the party.

Kaillyn's hands were twitching from nervousness.

Jack placed his rough hands on hers.

'It's going to be fine, luv.' he reassured her, 'And ye look great, don't worry.'

Elizabeth looked at Will and smiled. She was proud at the way Jack has changed for Kaillyn.

'I know, i'm sorry, Jack.' she said, taking his rough hands into her small, white glove covered hands.

The carriage stopped and a short man opened the door for them.

'Thank you, Willis.' Elizabeth smiled while Will helped her out.

Jack jumped out before Kaillyn, and took her hand, helping her out in the same fashion as Will.

'Thank you, sir.' she smiled, holding up the ends of her scarlet, flowing dress.

Jack then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'And by the way, Kailey, that dress looks very good on ye...especially that plunging neckline.' he smiled.

'Just for you, Jack.' she smiled, 'Oh and Jack, thank you so much for it.'

'What do ye mean, luv?' he asked acting to be unaware of what she was talking about.

'Jack, Elizabeth told me that you gave her the money to spoil me as such... thank you, Jack. It means a lot to me.'

'Aye, ye deserve to be spoiled, luv.'

They followed the Turners' until the reached a line of people.

'The Grand March...' Will said quietly turning to Jack and Kaillyn, 'It's when the caller, announces the people as they progress in.'

'What?' asked Jack alarmed, 'They are going to say my name aloud?'

'No worries, Jack. I doubt these people remember you, they are only in-tune with their money.'

'Why should the great Captain Jack Sparrow care if the people hear, anyway?' asked Kaillyn smiling at him.

'Aye, the lass is right, dear William. Tell them Captain Jack Sparrow is here.' he said proudly.

They finally reached the caller.

'Names, sir.' the caller said to Will.

'Mr. and Mrs. Will Turner, the people behind me are my guests.'

'Mr. and Mrs. William Turner!' cried the caller loudly.

People went on with their business.

'Names, sir.' the caller said to Jack.

'Miss Kaillyn...oh god, I don't know you last name, luv.'

'Hope.' she whispered.

Jack smiled and continued, 'Miss Kaillyn Hope and Captain Jack Sparrow.'

The caller's eyes widened, he obviously knew of Jack.

'Sir? Did you say Sparrow?'

'Aye, now please announce us...there is a line to get into this 'ittle par-tay.'

'Umm...Miss Kaillyn Hope and Captain Jack Sparrow.'

It seemed that at once, people stopped talking and stared at Jack and Kaillyn.

'It's Jack Sparrow...' 'Captain of the Pearl...' 'A pirate...' people whispered loudly amongst themselves.

Will and Elizabeth went up to Jack and Kaillyn.

'I guess people do remember you, Jack.' Will said, feeling foolishly.

'I see that, mate.' he said, 'Now where's me favorite Commodore?'

Kaillyn gripped Jack tighter, she was feeling very uncomfortable.

'A little less grip, savvy?' he asked, loosening her fingers.

'Oh, sorry, Jack. But everyone is staring at us.'

The caller then announed Thomas Packer.

'Ahh...there's that 'ittle numbers puncher.' Jack said to himself.

Elizabeth saw Kaillyn and motioned for her to come over to her.

'Jack, i'm going to go over by Elizabeth.' she said, almost sounding like a question.

'That's fine, luv.' he said smiling.

She nodded and walked over to Elizabeth.

'Kaillyn, these are some of my friends-'

Kaillyn noticed they were all beautiful, poised, and rich.

'-this is the mayor's wife, Charlotte Wright-'

Charlotte smiled and Kaillyn smiled back politely.

'-this is the banker's wife, Brie Heath-'

Brie looked Kaillyn up and down before smiling.

'-and this is Harlen Glass Company's owner's wife, Selene Harlen.'

'Pleasure, i'm sure.' Selene replied, plastering a smile.

'And what was your name again?' Brie asked, eyebrow raised.

'Kaillyn Hope.'

'Hope? Who is your husband?' she asked.

'Oh, i'm not married.'

'Oh...you're not?' Brie asked, looking at her fellow friends, not surprised.

'No, i'm only 23.' she smiled.

'Oh.' the women said abruptly.

Elizabeth smiled at her for outsmarting the women, who were about 30.

'Well,' Brie started, 'is that a pillow in your stomach then?'

She looked back at the women, proudly.

'Oh, no, i'm pregnant.'

'Oh...you are?' Brie asked sarcastically.

'Alright, Brie, that's enough.' Elizabeth said, 'Don't you have some money to go waste?'

Brie and the other women raised their eyebrows at her and raised their noses and walked off.

'Oh, thank you, Elizabeth.'

'Oh, don't worry about them. They are just mad cause their husbands are getting fat...rich...but fat.' she laughed.

'Well, I should go find Jack before he does something he shouldn't.' Kaillyn smiled walking away.

'Well, Thomas was it?' Jack said walking up to the digit counter.

'Ahh...Sparrow.' Thomas said, turning away from a group of young men and women, 'Are you enjoying yourself?'

'Actually it's quite a lush. I rather be gettin' bombed if ye know what I mean, mate.' Jack smiled, laying it on thick.

'Umm, yes actually I know what you mean.' Thomas said agreeing, 'But no one does that in this town, so I can live with out it, you however, I wonder how your surviving at this party, which isn't serving rum.'

Jack laughed at the young man's attempt to anger him.

'I'm surviving just fine, savvy?'

'Yes. I'm sure you are.'

'So, ye got a girl, mate? Where is she?' asked Jack looking around haphazardly.

'Yeah, Jezebel, she's somewhere, but at the moment i'm looking at a lovely little dove I wish I could have right now...' he said looking past Jack's shoulder, 'She's coming over here, she must have seen me looking at her gorgeous figure.' He smiled big.

The girl walked up to them and put her hand in Jack's.

'Oh, 'ello, Kailey.' Jack smiled, looking at Thomas' smile drop quickly.

'This is your wife, Sparrow?' Thomas asked in shock.

'No, this gorgeous woman is my girl, though, mate.' Jack smiled, 'Kailey, luv, this is an employee of Will's, Thomas.'

Thomas bowed. 'Pleasure making your acquaintance.'

'Yes, you also.' she smiled up at Jack, laying on the lovey-ness thick, and Jack knew it.

'Well, I best be getting back to my party, pleasure meeting you, miss, and nice talking to you again, Mr. Sparrow.' Thomas said walking away quickly.

'What was that about?' Kaillyn asked.

'He was eyeing ye up before ye walked up to me, and I just wanted to make him feel ridiculous, because he was acting stupid realizing who I was.'

'Oh, look.' she cried, 'Is that man there the Commodore?'

'Aye, lets go make ourselves noticed, shall we?' he asked pulling her toward the man.

The Commodore saw him coming and excused himself from the party he was with.

'Well, 'ello again, Commodore.' Jack smiled, 'Miss me?'

'Not in the slightest.' he said, trying to brush him off.

'Fantastic high-tone and fancy to-do yer got yerself 'ere, mate.' Jack said acting like his old, pirate-like self.

'Yes, Mr. Sparrow, is there a reason you've come back to haunt me?' he asked, still not realizing Kaillyn was there with Jack.

'Yes, actually, i'm 'ere with my good friends, the Turners' perhaps ye know them? Elizabeth Turner is part o' that family. Ye remember her don't ye?'

The Commodore twitched.

'Did I strike a nerve, Commodore?' he asked smiling.

'Why are you here in Port Royal, Mr. Sparrow?'

'Captain Sparrow-'

'Where's your ship?'

'Oh, it's near...would ye like me to bring it closer? Shall I let me crew run around?'

'No. Now answer the question, what are you doing in Port Royal?'

'Well, i'm 'ere to raise me child.'

Commodore Norrington's eyes widened.

'Please, by God, do not tell me you are a father.'

'I will be soon 'nough.' Jack smiled.

Kaillyn stepped forward.

The Commodore didn't put two and two together when she stepped up.

'Ah, good afternoon, miss. Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked.

'She, Commodore, is carrying my child.' he smiled, showing off his golden set.

Commodore's eyes widened.

'This lovely girl is carrying your child?' he asked in shock, looking at the young woman and Jack.

'Aye, and she is lovely isn't she? I get that a lot. I don't know why people are so shocked...I am Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'Is this true, miss?' he asked Kaillyn.

'Yes, it is.'

'Are you married to her, Sparrow?'

'No.'

'Yes, that was a daft question now wasn't it?' Norrington said annoyed, 'May you join me on a stroll, miss?'

Kaillyn looked at Jack for approval.

'Well don't look at me, luv, i'm not yer father, go one if ye want. I'll just be wandering around gettin' a tumbler and a tipsy.'

Norrington's eyes shot toward Jack's.

'Only jokin', Commodore, ye ain't got anything for me 'ere.' he laughed.

Kaillyn took the Commodore's arm and they walked off, she grabbed a quick glance back at Jack before going out of sight of him.

'So, what is your name, miss?'

'Kaillyn Hope.' she said feeling a little intimidated.

'Ahh, Miss Hope, now how is it that a beautiful, young lady such as yourself got in the grasp of the notorious Jack Sparrow?'

'He's not as bad as everyone portrays him, Commodore.' she said.

'Well, I know he used to be, and I cannot imagine him changing that much. You are obviously blinded by something that attracts you to him...'

He paused.

'What do you see in Jack Sparrow?' he asked. 'If it's not too bold.'

'No, it's fine.' she continued, 'He's really very sweet, caring, and he's understanding. He's not like your typical pirate.'

'Well, with all do respect, Miss Hope, do you know what a real pirate is like?'

This question angered her. She grew up around them. He did not know this, but he is acting as if she is too naive to know.

'Actually, Commodore, I grew up around pirates. So, yes, I think I have an idea.'

'You? You grew up around pirates?' he asked, 'Well, you certainly do not look, act, or talk like it.'

'No, that's what Jack said, too.'

'Well, is it you came to get mixed up with him?'

'My brother was lost and he took me to him.'

'He kidnapped him?'

'No!' she cried a little upset at the Commodore assuming such things. 'My brother was lost and Jack let him stay on his ship until I came, actually.'

'I see.'

'And then we had to leave the dock quickly, and my brother and I were out on the ocean with him and his crew on the Black Pearl for 3 months, and I grew to like Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'You look a little young to be with child. How old are you?'

'You are being very personal, Commodore.'

'Apologies, Miss Hope, I stepped out of line.'

'It's fine. I'm 23 years old.' she said, looking around for Jack.

'You do love him then?' he asked, 'Not just staying with him because of the child?'

'What? No... you are over stepping your boundaries again, sir. Now, I should go find Jack, excuse me.'

She looked around for awhile and finally saw Jack with Will and Elizabeth talking to a distinguished looking young man. Kaillyn walked up to them, looking at the man. He was very, very handsome. He looked like he was around the age of 17. He had dark hair, and was wearing a very clean, soldier's uniform. 'Why would Jack be talking to a soldier?' she thought to her self.

'Well, hello, miss.' he said bowing.

'Hello, sir.' she smiled, slightly curtsying.

'I'm Theodore Norrington.' he smiled, 'You are?'

'Norrington? As in Commodore Norrington?'

'Yes, I am his son.' he smiled.

'Oh, I did not think he was married.'

'Well, my mother is dead.'

'Oh, i'm sorry.'

'Oh, thank you, but it's not so bad, I barely knew her.'

'Well, still, how do you know the Turners' and Jack?'

'Well, through my father, the Turners' and Jack I just met, along with yourself, but you have yet to tell me your name.' he smiled, obviously enraptured with her beauty.

'Oh, i'm so sorry, I forgot. I'm Kaillyn Hope.'

'Oh, pleasure to meet you, Miss Hope.'

'Kaillyn, please.' she smiled.

Jack took noticed to the boy flirting, and Kaillyn receiving it without a fight.

'Yes, well, young Theo, it's getting late and I think Kaillyn and I should retire for the evening.'

'Oh.' he said with a sad expression, 'You are married to her, Mr. Sparrow?'

'No.' Kaillyn said quickly, 'We're not.'

Jack's eyes got large and looked at Will in astonishment to see if he noticed Kaillyn's actions. Will did not noticed, but Elizabeth looked straight back at Jack with her eyes also wide.

'Well, as I said, we should go, luv.' he said to Kaillyn taking her by the waist.

'Jack, it's not that late.' she smiled up at him. She then saw his eyes, and how he looked a bit perturbed.

'Well, maybe it is a bit late, nice meeting you, Mr. Norrington.'

'Theo, please.' he said smiling, showing off pearly whites.

Her and Jack then walked away, Jack pulling her quickly through the crowds of people.

'Yes, well, we should join them. Nice speaking with you, Theodore.' Elizabeth smiled.

'Yes you too.'

Then Will and Elizabeth hurried after the other two.


	17. Interruption

Chap. 17 Interrupted 

'Jack, why are you pulling me?' Kaillyn cried, as she was being dragged by Jack through the crowds of people at the Commodore's.

'I just want to go.' he said angrily.

'Jack, stop, why are we leaving so soon? Why are you so upset?' she said trying to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

Will and Elizabeth caught up to them.

'Hold on, Jack, let me call the carriage.' said Will, out of breath.

Kaillyn went on, 'Jack tell me what's going on.'

'You might want to stop and wait 'til the carriage comes, dear.' Elizabeth said, feeling the tension of Jack.

Kaillyn kept quite. Then the carriage pulled up and Jack was the first one to jump in, Kaillyn following, then Elizabeth, ending with Will.

'Alright, Kaillyn, just stop talking and let me ask ye a few questions.' Jack said abruptly, as soon as he felt the carriage move.

'Umm...are you alright, Jack?' she asked.

'Did ye take a likin' to that 'ittle soldier boy?' Jack asked bluntly.

'-Jack-' Elizabeth started.

'No, it's fine, Elizabeth,' said Kaillyn, 'And yes, Jack, I thought he was very nice.'

'Nice lookin', eh?' Jack asked.

'What? Yes, I suppose he was.'

Then Jack just sat back against his seat, arms crossed...almost like a young child pouting.

'Is that why you made us leave, Jack?' she asked.

Jack just stared at her.

'You better wait to talk to him, until you two can have some privacy.' Elizabeth whispered to Kaillyn.

They reached the Turners' residence about 10 minutes later. They all got out of the carriage, Jack was last so Kaillyn slowed down until he was close to her.

'Jack,' she said quietly, 'Let's go talk.' She reached for his arm, but he just walked to the back of the house. Kaillyn assumed he was going there to talk so she followed. He stopped at the dock and looked out into the small pond.

'Jack,' she said standing close to him, 'I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, I don't like Theodore, i'm not pining for him or anything of that nature, Jack. Is that what your upset about?'

'I'm upset that he was flirting with ye, and ye accepted it and returned it.' he said angrily, but quietly. He had obviously never had a talk like this before, and was unsure how to respond to her comments.

'I wasn't flirting with him.' she said sternly.

Then Jack started to quote Kaillyn and Theodore. When quoting Kaillyn he used a high pitched giggly voice, and for Theo he used a low, nervous, teenage boy sound.

"Haha, you can call me Kaillyn, not Miss Hope." "Well, Kaillyn are you and Jack married?" "Oh no, please, please take me now." (Obviously Jack stretched the truth, a bit, on the quotes)

'Jack, is that how you think it truly went? I'm sorry about the jealousy you feel, but I would never act like that, Jack.' she said, almost angry.

'Well, luv, I may 'ave stretched the truth a wee bit, but it was a general idea of how it went.' he said this quickly, then walked over to the large willow tree in the center of the yard.

She stood there, watching him go, in remorse. She felt bad, she then thought that she may have flirted...somewhat. She remembered that she thought the boy was very handsome, and then she looked up at Jack. She stared at his dark hair with the braids, and his clean goatee, and the way he leaned against the tree in his distinguished outfit. She then ran over to him.

'Jack, i'm sorry.' then she stepped in front of him and looked into his dark eyes, very large looking, for they were no longer lined in kohl. 'I realize that I may have acted foolishly, I don't know why I was-'

'Maybe because ye found i'm attractive.' Jack said bluntly.

'Maybe, but I love you, Jack, not Mr. Norrington. He's attractive yes-,' then she reached up and caressed his face, '-but you, Jack Sparrow, you take my breath away. There is not one man on this earth that could make me feel the way I feel when i'm with you.'

He looked down at her finally, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this beautiful young woman had just said that...to him.

'Jack...' she started to frown and she took her hand away, 'say something, please. I don't want you to be angry with me.'

He smiled and put his hands on her waist. She then did the same and pulled herself into him, burying her face into his strong chest. Then she brought her face out and looked up at him, smiling.

'You know, Jack, I just want to you to know, that even if I hesitate about you staying with us to take care of the baby, or you being the father, or you being with James or anything like that, I want you to know, that I wouldn't want anyone else to do the job, and i'm very happy that this wonderful gift inside me is half Captain Jack Sparrow.'

This...was by far the most wonderful thing Jack had ever heard anyone say. He had always felt that she regretted the child and that night, even a little bit, and now he felt so complete because he truly wanted her to be happy and he really loved the soon to be born baby.

His eyes started to moisten, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, so he held in his tears.

'That, luv,' he said, 'Was the best thing ye could 'ave said.' Then he leaned down and kissed her and she returned it happily.

He pushed her up against the huge willow tree and moved his lips to her neck, she moaned gratefully. While he kissed her, he reached his hands to her back and untied her dress. He then lifted her up, his hands holding her butt, and she placed her legs around his waist, while he lifted the dress over her shoulders. She was now just in her undergarments and her bodice. His lips went below her neck, and she pulled him close, her head tilted back. They then lowered themselves to the ground and she proceeded to untie his shirt, she looked at him with her glowing emerald eyes, and this alone excited him, she felt this against her. He started to untie her bodice when-

'Jack!' Will cried from the house, interrupting their seducing.

Kaillyn and Jack looked at each other nervously, then jumped up and ran about collecting their clothing items and ran down to the pond, crouching so Will would not see them. While they were frantically trying to get dressed Jack called back to Will.

'Aye, mate, we're down 'ere we'll be up in a wee bit!'

'Alright, Jack.' Will called back, walking back into the house.

Jack and Kaillyn looked at each other and started to laugh.

'That was a bit too close for me.' Jack smiled.

'Me, too, Will could have seen us!' she giggled, 'but I don't regret it.'

'Aye, me either, luv.' he said looking at her seductively.

After they got dressed they went up to the house, hand in hand. When they walked into the house they saw Will and Elizabeth in their family room, fireplace roaring.

'Nice of you two to come in, finally.' Will said smiling.

'Yes, did you two sort things through?' she asked, eyebrow raised, suspecting they did something out there...or attempted.

'Aye, ye could say that.' Jack said smiling.

'Did James go to bed yet?' Kaillyn asked.

'No, he just went upstairs to get ready.' Elizabeth replied.

'Well, I better go tuck him in.'

'I'll follow.' Jack said.

They then went up the stairs together, Will and Elizabeth looked at the couple and then exchanged smiles.

Kaillyn knocked on James' door, then proceeded in, Jack following.

'Hi, Kailey, hi, Jack!' he cried.

''Ello, mate.' Jack replied, rubbing the top of his head.

'Were you alright here without me?' Kaillyn asked him.

'Yes.' James said, his eyes rolling, 'Betty made me cookies! I was fine, so whenever you and Jack want to go out, it's fine.'

Kaillyn looked at him and smiled, then looked at Jack and laughed.

'We'll have to keep that in mind, won't we?' she said to James smiling. Then she pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead, 'Good night, James.'

'Good night, Kaillyn. Night, Jack!' he said smiling.

'G'night, James.' Jack said smiling back, blowing out a lamp, and followed Kaillyn out the door.

'This was a long night.' Kaillyn said quietly.

'Aye, it was. Challenging but ended great.'

'Yes, it was fabulous.' she smiled, reaching for her door.

'Well, I better let ye sleep.' he said stepping close to her, their bodies touching.

Kaillyn had one hand on her doorknob and one on his chest, stroking it.

'I had a fabulous night, Jack.' she smiling, looking up into his eyes.

He then grabbed the hand that was on his chest, and leaned down, kissing her passionately. She rose her other hand to his face, stroking it, then she moved it to the back of his head and started playing with his long hair as he kissed her. He pushed her against her door, and slid his hands down to her lower back. She raised both of her hands to his face, and then they both put more effort into the kiss. They stood there for a few minutes, oblivious to anything around them. Then something behind them made a noise. It was Elizabeth, walking down the stairs with a pitcher.

Jack sighed from annoyance.

'Weren't you downstairs, Elizabeth?' Kaillyn asked.

'Yes, about 10 minutes ago. Will and I came upstairs and decided we best not disturb you so we went to our rooms. Then I wanted some water, so he went down and got some for me, and now i'm bringing the pitcher back down.' she smiled.

'You mean you and Will went up and down the stairs three times in the last few minutes?' Kaillyn asked in surprise.

'Yes, wouldn't have expected either of you two to notice though...you looked occupied.' she smiled, walking down stairs.

Kaillyn laughed in embarrassment and looked at Jack who smiled, that same seductive smile.

'Well, good night, Jack.' Kaillyn said smiling, opening her door.

'G'night, mon maitresse.' Jack said smiling.

'What does that mean, Jack? I don't speak french.' she smiled.

'Aye, ye are going to 'ave to find out for yerself, luv.' he smiled, 'G'night.'


	18. Goodbye

(This is a short chapter, but it is needed to move along with the rest of the story)

Chap. 19 Goodbye

The next day was the third day in Port Royal. Jack told himself that he needed to go down to the Pearl to talk with Gibbs.

It was early in the morning, there were only few people of Port Royal on the roads, but he knew his crew and he knew they would be awake. He walked across the small town, to the inlet, where the Pearl was hidden. He walked onto the ship.

'Well, Captain Sparrow, haven't seen you in quite some time, ye done having fun with the rich people?' asked Anamaria smiling, 'but don't worry, been taken good care of your ship.'

'Thanks. Where's Gibbs?' Jack asked.

'He's over polishing the helm.' she replied.

Jack walked to the helm, finding Gibbs.

'Well, 'ello, Jack.' he said, setting aside his polish.

'Aye, I ye are workin' early, even without me 'ere... ye are a good first mate, yes indeed.' Jack said smiling.

'Are ye finally coming back to us, Jack?' asked Gibbs, hopeful.

'Thats what i've come to talk to ye about. I won't be leaving with ye, I will be staying 'ere with Kaillyn, 'til the baby's 'ere.' Jack said, trying to act proud and hold his head up, but it hurt him inside to leave the crew.

'So, ye've made up your mind have ye?' Gibbs said, half-heartedly.

'Aye, 'fraid it's not the answer ye wanted to 'ear, but I think it me duty to stay and take care of her.'

'Your duty is being Captain of the Pearl and leadin' your crew.' Gibbs said boldly.

Jack didn't speak.

Gibbs continued, 'But it's the first lass i've seen ye act so weird around, which must mean something, so go and take care of her. I hope you'll return to us eventually, however.'

'Aye, without doubt, Gibbs, I wouldn't abandon ye for good, just enough to let ye 'ave a go at runnin' the place.' he smiled, ' And there is somethin' about that girl that makes me do foolish things sometimes. But I will return, savvy?'

'I believe ye, Captain.' Gibbs said, smiling, extending his hand in a farewell.

Jack received it willingly, then turned to bid goodbye to the rest of his crew.

'If I could 'ave me crew up on the deck!' he called aloud.

The crew made it up eventually, even the cabin boys.

'Well, ye 'ave been the best bunch of scurvy seadogs, i've had the pleasure of pillaging and plundering with. But I 'ave another responsibility I 'ave to take care of for awhile, so i'm leaving ye all under the leadership of me first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, yer new Captain, 'til me return. And when I return and I hear that any of ye have even thought about mutiny, i'll 'ave yer heads, savvy?'

'Aye, Captain.' they all said.

'Well, i'll be off then.' he said turning to leave.

The ship started to clap for him, acknowledging his leadership. Jack smiled hugely, but changed his face to a neutral one before turning around and raising his hat to them in salute.


	19. Lena

(A/N: Sorry I think the last chapter said it was chapter 19, and this is 19) Chap. 19 Lena 

Months passed, Jack and Kaillyn searched for homes to raise their child in and found nothing to Jack's standards.

'What about that home, Jack?' Kaillyn would ask.

'It's not nice enough, luv.' he'd reply.

'Why not? It's big enough for 4 people.'

'Did ye see the nursery, luv? No, not good enough for our child, not good enough for ye.'

She'd roll her eyes at his responses, but in her heart she felt glad that he cared so much.

Everyday Will and Elizabeth would tell them that they could stay with them, for there was a lot of room, and they could stay as long as they wanted. Jack and Kaillyn thanked them of course, but desired to have a house for their baby that belonged to them.

One day, they saw a home that Kaillyn absolutely fell in love with. It was a Tudor style, brick house surrounded by apple blossoms and had a moderately sized garden. There were five bedrooms, each larger than the next. It was expensive. They went inside to look at it and Jack watched Kaillyn closely the entire time. He saw that she just sighed happily whenever they walked into the different rooms. She glowed while they walked among the garden full of lilies. She knew it was expensive, so she didn't talk about her love for the house, but Jack knew...he knew she loved it.

'Ye liked the house, didn't ye?' he asked, trying to get her to say she did.

'Well, it was beautiful, but it was too much for me.' she lied, but acted sincere.

'It was beautiful, luv, and had a nice sized nursery.'

'Oh, I would say it was too much. I'd get lost.' she tried to laugh off her disappointment.

They then walked into the Turners' house, finding Will and Elizabeth coming down the stairs, just as they walked in.

'Well, good afternoon, did you have any luck?' asked Will.

'No, either the nursery was too small or too large.' Kaillyn said plainly.

'There was one house that was very nice.' Jack replied.

'Really?' asked Elizabeth, 'Did ye like it, Kaillyn?'

'Oh, no, it was much to large for me.' she said, giving a fake smile.

'I think ye liked it, luv, it wasn't too big.' Jack said.

'No, Jack-' then she stopped.

'What?' Jack asked, 'What were ye about to say?'

'Oh my god...'she whispered and clutched her stomach.

Elizabeth knew what happened. She darted down the stairs and ran over to Kaillyn.

'What's goin' on?' cried Jack, thinking Kaillyn was hurt.

'It's ok, Jack, but Kaillyn's water just broke, she's going to have the baby! Move, so I can get her to a room!' Elizabeth cried, guiding Kaillyn by the waste to a guest room.

'Oh, how wonderful, Jack!' Will cried. 'Prepare yourself, come sit down.'

Jack just stood there, very still.

'Jack-' Will repeated.

'Wh-what do I do?' Jack asked, starting to freak out.

'Just sit down, it's the best thing to do.' Will said, 'Don't worry, i'm here and i've already gone through this.'

'Aye how bad is it?'

'Us...horrible...them...even worse,' said Will, 'but Jack, afterwards...after the screaming and the yelling and the cursing and the-'

'Alright, whelp, get on with it then.' Jack said, not wanting to hear any more of that.

'Well, after all that it's the best feeling you're ever going to feel. When you first hold that newborn baby in your arms... it's all worth it. When you are holding that little Jack Jr. or Kaillyn Jr. in your arms, you can't even think of anything bad... nothing, all you think about it that precious, warm person.'

'Oh, god, Elizabeth, what do I do!' cried Kaillyn.

'I'll be here and Betty will be here, you'll be fine, just lay down and let me help you put this on.' Elizabeth said calmly, holding a cotton chemise.

Elizabeth dressed Kaillyn quickly, removing all undergarments.

'Here's some warm water and blankets.' said Betty walking in quietly.

'Thank you, Betty.' Elizabeth setting the items aside, 'Betty, she's in labor and her water has broke, you deliver i'll hold her hand and talk her through it.'

'I am going to be a father, Will.' Jack said uncertain.

'Yes you are. It's amazing.'

'What if the baby doesn't like me!' cried Jack.

'Jack, you don't 'ave to worry, i've seen the way you are with James, so has Elizabeth and Kaillyn. You'll be fine, Jack.'

'I don't know how to be a father, Will!' Jack cried, burying his face in his hands.

Will moved closer to Jack.

'Jack, I went through the same questions. I doubted myself many times...but once it's done...the moment you walk in...you just forget it all, really.'

'What if something happens?'

'All we can do is hope, pray and wait.' Will replied.

Then screams echoed through the halls.

'Oh god! What's happening!' cried Jack.

'She's in labor...you'll hear worse as it moves on, but it's normal...' he said.

'Does is hurt her?' Jack asked, even though he knew the answer.

'...like hell.' Will replied.

Screams and cries filled the small guest room.

'You're just going to have to push, Kaillyn!' Elizabeth cried, 'It'll be over soon.'

Kaillyn was sweating perfusely and yelling.

'Is everything ok?' Kaillyn asked in panic, 'How's the baby coming?'

'I can almost see the head.' Betty responded.

'Did you hear that, Kaillyn? Your baby is coming! He or she is on it's way!' Elizabeth cried, holding Kaillyn's hand.

'She's going to have to push harder, the baby is just laying there.' Betty said.

'Oh it hurts! I can't do it anymore!' she yelled,' Where's that goddamn Jack Sparrow! He did this to me! Oh god, it hurts so much!'

'Honey, you're going to have to push, it hurts so much because the baby is just sitting there, you're going to have to push really hard! Just breathe and push!'

Kaillyn squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

'Oh, good lord!' Elizabeth cried, wincing from Kaillyn's grip, 'Next time, Jack is holding your hand!'

'I see it coming, it's coming out!' cried Betty, 'Just a few more big pushes!'

'Come on, Kaillyn!' cried Elizabeth.

Kaillyn took quick, deep breaths and pushed and pushed.

Jack was pacing back and forth infront of Will.

'What's taking so long?' Jack asked angrily.

'It's always like this Jack.' Will said.

'Somethin' is wrong.' Jack insisted.

'Just calm down, Jack.'

Screams reach Jack's ears.

'Do ye hear that!' cried Jack, 'Somethin's happening!'

'Yeah! She's pushing a human out of a hole the size of a gold shilling! Would you be quiet?' Will yelled, grabbing Jack's shoulders.

Then they heard a slap.

'What was that?' cried Jack.

Will was silent.

'Tell me, Will!' cried Jack.

Will turned and looked for him, he was waiting for something.

'What?' cried Jack.

Then they heard the sound of a baby's cry. Will smiled, hearing what he was waiting for.

'It's over.' Will smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled, his eyes lit up and turned to the door, where Kaillyn was in. Elizabeth walked out.

'Jack, Kaillyn is asking for you.' she smiled.

Jack ran over to the room. He looked in. It was dark, except for a few lit candles. He walked in slowly. When he saw Kaillyn she was holding a small object, wrapped up in warm blankets, she had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Jack and she smiled the biggest smile she had ever shown and the biggest smile Jack had ever seen. He stood a few seconds to let the whole picture set in...his baby in the arms of this beautiful young woman that he could call his, this picture brought tears to his eyes. He walked over to her, cautiously. He bent down and kissed Kaillyn softly on her forehead.

'It's a girl.' Kaillyn smiled.

'A girl?' he asked, still amazed. Then he sighed happily, 'A girl.' Jack bent down to look at his daughter. He lifted a corner of the thick blanket and revealed the face of his daughter.

'She's beautiful.' Jack said crying.

His daughter had a small, round, beautiful face. Her small eyes were closed softly, her lips were a rosy pink, to match her cheeks.

Jack was just overwhelmed, he cried some more, 'Oh my god, she's so small and beautiful.'

Then he looked at Kaillyn, 'Ye did this, luv, ye did this. Ye created this beautiful, beautiful person.' He smiled at her.

'No,' she smiled, 'we did this, Jack. Here, hold your daughter.'

Jack didn't resist, he lifted the baby gently and held her close to his warm body. He lifted her unbelievably small hand, and her small fingers, even in her sleep, grasped his finger. He was amazed at this. She was so small and did not even know him, yet she still held his finger in her hand.

'Name her, Jack.' Kaillyn said quietly.

'What, no, ye name her. Ye gave birth to this precious, little thing.' he said back to her.

'Jack, I insist, please name her, she's your baby, too, I want you to name her.' she smiled sincerely.

'Well, let's see 'ittle one.' he whispered to the precious cargo in his arms, 'what shall we call ye?'

He paused, rocking her back and forth gently, thinking.

'Charlene Elita,' he said with a French accent.

'It's beautiful, what does it mean?'

'It's French for a special, small beauty.'

'Charlene Elita Sparrow, it's lovely.'

'She's ours... how did I create such a beautiful person?' he asked himself aloud, then he talked to his daughter, 'You're beautiful, Lena...you're going to be a beautiful little girl and grow into a lovely, young woman-' then he looked at Kaillyn, '-like your mother.' Then he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She reached up to his face.

'Jack, do not ask yourself how you created such a beautiful person. You are beautiful, and you are so wonderful, Jack, I love you so much, and Lena...she will love you. You are going to be a wonderful, wonderful father.' Then Kaillyn moved over, with Jack's help, and he laid down next to her, one arm around Lena, and the other hand inter-twined with Kaillyn's.

Will and Elizabeth peaked through the door, this scene brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes.


	20. New Surprises

Chap. 20 New Surprises

The next few days went quickly. Kaillyn and Lena were as healthy as could be. Lena loved to be around Kaillyn, James and especially Jack, she was definitely going to be a 'daddy's girl' this pleased Jack immensely, he could not spend enough time with his new daughter.

Kaillyn was feeding Lena when Jack walked into her room.

'Oh, hello, Jack.' Kaillyn smiled.

'Good mornin', luv.' he smiled, 'How are me two favorite girls doin'?'

'Ah, just fine Captain Sparrow, she's a good eater.' she smiled, 'It's still odd, feeding a baby. I never would have thought in a million years i'd be doing this when I was 23.'

'24.' Jack replied.

'What?'

'Today is yer birthday, luv,' he said kissing her cheek, 'Don't tell me ye forgot?'

'Oh my gosh! With all the excitement of the baby, I did forget, well, I never really celebrated my birthday before. James would draw me a picture or make me something, and that was it.' she said, remembering her old life.

'Well, all that changes now, luv. When you're done, I want to take ye somewhere.' he smiled, leaving her in suspense.

Then James ran in.

'Happy Birthday, Kaillyn!' he cried, quietly. He gave her a hug and pulled out a daisy chain.

'Oh, it's beautiful, James.' she smiled, 'How did you make it?'

'Elizabeth taught me, isn't it pretty?'

'Very. How about we set around the oil lamp?'

'Yeah!' he said, very proud of his creation.

About an hour later, Kaillyn came down stairs in a pretty, light blue dress, holding Lena in her arms. Lena was wearing a pink, spring dress.

'Happy Birthday, Kaillyn!' Elizabeth cried running to her. She gave her a hug and showed her a gift bag.

'What's this?' Kaillyn asked.

'Here, give me Lena and open it.'

She did, and she opened the gift to find fur slippers and a new fur robe.

'Oh, Elizabeth! It's beautiful!'

'Now, since you have a baby, you're going to have to get up late in the night for your precious new addition and you might as well by comfortable!' Elizabeth said laughing.

'Thank you!' she said, hugging her.

Then Will walked in.

'Ahh, Kaillyn! Happy Birthday!' he smiled, 'Oh, I see Elizabeth gave you the gift before I got to see...thanks, darling.' He looked at Elizabeth in spite.

'I'm sorry, darling, I was just so excited.' she smiled.

Kaillyn walked over to Will and gave him a hug.

'Thank you, Will, I love them.'

Then Jack came out of the kitchen with James.

'Ahh, there's me birthday lass.' he smiled. Then he walked over to Elizabeth and took Lena, and held her high in the air. 'You're so pretty, baby girl!'

Lena looked at her father with her big, blue eyes and long lashes. She smiled as he spun her slowly, then brought her down and set her in her mother's arms.

'Well, luv, lets 'ave ye eat yer birthday breakfast, then let's be off, I still need to give ye yer present.'

She looked over at James, Will and Elizabeth who all seemed to know what the present was.

'Yes, Kaillyn!' cried James, 'Go hurry and eat!'

'Alright, i'm going.'

She walked into the kitchen, there were muffins, pancakes, and tea cakes.

'Oh, it looks so nice.' Kaillyn smiled.

They all ate breakfast together then they got ready to leave.

'Where are all of you taking me?' she asked.

'We're taking you to Jack's present!' James cried excitedly.

'It's outside the house?' she asked confused.

'Yes.' Elizabeth said giggling.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Just wait, luv, we'll be there soon.' Jack smiled.

They all pilled into the Turners' carriage and were off. About 10 minutes later they stopped. They all got out, Kaillyn last.

'Why are we here?' she asked smiling at them all, 'This is the house we looked at, why are we here? Do you know the people who own this?'

'Aye, luv, I do.' Jack smiled.

Elizabeth was dying from excitement, Will held her hand to keep her from jumping.

'I don't understand.' she said. She looked down at James, who was holding Lena and he was smiling.

'We own it, luv.' Jack said holding a key up to her.

'What?' Kaillyn asked, not really understanding. Not because she was unintelligent, but because she could not comprehend what was happening.

'I bought it for ye, Happy Birthday.' he smiled, he put the key into her hand.

'Jack, no. This house...it's...it's too much...no.' she stuttered, in shock.

'It's fine, luv. You forgot about something.'

'What?'

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.' he smiled, holding his hands out, praising his name.

Kaillyn started to cry.

'What's wrong, luv? Did ye really not like it, when you said ye didn't?' he frowned, 'I thought ye was just sayin' that.'

Then she threw her arms around Jack and cried into his shoulder. Will let go of Elizabeth and she proceeded to jump.

Kaillyn couldn't speak, she just clung to Jack, as if her life depened on him. He put his arms around her trembling body.

'Happy Birthday, luv.' he whispered. She loosened her grip and looked at his handsome face.

'Jack... i've never had such a magical birthday... it's because of you, first the baby, now...this.' she looked up at the large tudor style house. Then she saw Elizabeth jumping. She let go of Jack and ran over to her.

'I can't believe you kept this from me!' she cried, giving Elizabeth a hug, then Will.

'It was the hardest thing i've ever done!' Elizabeth yelled, crying too now.

Then Kaillyn walked over to James. She gave him a hug, being careful of Lena.

'Thank you, James, for being here with me, and for the wonderful birthday.'

'It was Jack's idea, I just gave you the daisy chain.' he replied.

'James, it meant so much to me. And it means a lot that you're here with me, now.' she smiled. She then ran back to Jack, hugging him.

'Jack...you're unbelievable.' she said. Then she looked at him, and leaned in giving him a huge kiss.

'Aye, now that was unbelievable.' he smiled, kissing her back.


	21. Jack Feels Homesick

Chap. 21 Jack's "Home"sick

They were now situated into their new house and Jack and Kaillyn have made themselves a new, sort of relationship, one involving sex a lot more frequently.

Lately Jack became a bit moody, still loving toward his family, just not as with his normal "Captain Jack Sparrow" attitude. Everyone noticed this.

'Kaillyn,' beckoned Will, 'May I have a word with you?'

'Sure, Will, what's on your mind?'

'This is hard for me to say, because I love you and Jack, here with us in Port Royal so much, but-'

'But?'

'But I believe Jack's restlessness is because he doesn't fit in this town. Not that we should care what other's think, but we should care about how Jack feels. You know that his life was the Pearl, and now he's stuck in a rich town with no talk of pirates at all and no rum.'

'I know, I know, Jack and I have tried to talk about all this but he keeps insisting that he's happy here. What should I do if he won't tell me he's unhappy?'

'I think you should leave...with him. Go back to the Pearl, all of you.'

'But the baby? On a ship?'

'I don't know, Kaillyn, I just think Jack needs to be out on the ocean.'

'Me too.'

Kaillyn left to talk to Jack. She found him in their room.

'Jack?' she said, knocking on the door.

'Aye, luv, come in.'

'Jack, are you alright?'

'Aye, luv, i'm sorry if i've been acting strange.'

'Jack, you miss the Pearl, your crew, the sea, it's understandable that you're acting "strange".'

'Aye, i'm fine, don't worry, luv.'

'But I do worry, Jack. I love you and I want you to be happy. Even if that means us leaving Port Royal and going to the Pearl.'

'What?'

'I think...we should go onto the Pearl, and find some place to live out there, on the sea, and not in a place like Port Royal.' she said smiling.

'What? But the baby.'

'Well, I think that you should go have some adventures on the Pearl for awhile, and look for places on the sea to live. Then when you find a place, come back for us, but take your time, Jack. I love you and I want you to be happy, even if that means letting you go off for some piracy fun. The baby will be fine, if I need anything Will and Elizabeth are here.'

Jack smiled and kissed her, then ran off to get things sorted for his trip to the Pearl.

Later that day, Kaillyn and Elizabeth were outside with the babies.

'When is your baby due?' Kaillyn asked Elizabeth.

'In a few weeks, i'm so happy, and Will is excited.' she smiled, 'When is Jack leaving for the Pearl?'

'Tomorrow morning, he's going to use that odd compass of his to find the Pearl.'

Then suddenly a parrot flew into a tree above them.

'Look! That's Mr. Cotton's parrot!' cried Elizabeth, 'I remember that from the hanging!'

'Is it?' Kaillyn asked, 'Oh! Good! Jack will be so happy!'

Then they ran off to find Jack. They came back with him a few minutes later.

'Aye, that is Cotton's bird!' he said excitedly, 'Mr. Cotton's parrot, where is me crew?'

The bird looked at Jack, recognizing him and called out,

'Well, me hearties, let's see what's crawled up the bung hole!'

'Really!' cried Jack, 'Aye, I can always count on me first mate to come when I need 'im!'

'What did he say?' asked Kaillyn.

'He'll be 'ere tomorrow, if I send the parrot back with me response!'

'You got all that out of what it said?'

'Aye, I did live with this 'ere bird for quite some time on the sea.' he said, then he turned to the bird, 'Now, smartly ye parrot, off to Gibbs!'

The parrot then went off quickly.

Jack ran over to Kaillyn and swung her into the air.

'I'm going to the Pearl!' he cried happily.

The next morning Jack woke up bright and early. He opened his eyes and looked at Kaillyn who was still sleeping by his side. He was sad to leave her, but he longed for the sea, and he was going to come back to her, anyway.

He got up and got ready. He went down to their kitchen and looked for things to eat. He then felt someone watching him. He turned around and saw Kaillyn in the doorway.

'Ah, 'ello, luv.' he said, smiling that devilish smile.

'Good morning, Jack. We're you going to leave before saying goodbye?'

'No, luv, just came down for a bite to eat. Ye made me a bit hungry from last night...' he said winking at her.

She grinned.

'I'm not going down to the hidden pier, where Gibbs is bringin' up me ship, until I say g'bye to me baby, me 'ittle mate, and me fiery temptress. Did ye think I would?'

Kaillyn shrugged.

'Nah...' She said with a grin.

He sauntered up to her and put his arms around her waist.

'Don't worry, luv. Bring yeself, 'ittle James and me baby out side and when you feel the sea breeze, think of me, i'll be thinkin' of ye all.'

Kaillyn kissed him.

'I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now go regain your pirate-like ways. Say hello to the crew for me.'

'Aye, lassie, I will.' Jack said with a gold smile.

He kissed her and left the kitchen.

Jack went to James' room. He saw the young boy asleep. Jack then removed a necklace from his neck and set it on James' bedside table.

Finally, Jack went to his baby girl's room. He looked down in to the crib and smiled at his soundly sleeping baby.

He whispered softly to her.

''Ello baby Lena. I'm going away but yer mother will be here for ye. I love ye, and I am going to sea but I won't forget ye. I'll come back soon.'

Jack then took one layer of the shirts he wore and placed one in the crib. The baby subconsciously grabbed hold of the item, recognizing her father's scent.

He gently rubbed her back, bent to kiss her, then left.

'Nice you see ye again, Captain.' Gibbs spoke with a smile.

Jack grinned and ran up to the helm. He took hold of it and sighed heavily.

'Gibbs!' Jack cried.

'Yes, Captain?'

'Bring me that horizon!'

A/N: Done done and DONE. This was my first story I ever wrote, mind you…but remember I am now just re-posting it for the hell of it because it was deleted long ago. Sorry if it disappointed any of you since some of you may be used to my more matured stories (the HP ones). Thank you for reading this!


End file.
